


Eso no es de tu incumbencia

by RRR_ (Beork)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Catarsis, Daños emocionales, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Red dominador, Tom es el malo, Violencia, dependencia emocional, necesidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/RRR_
Summary: Tom no queda muy bien en este fic, si te gusta el personaje no lo leas.Liz y Red se despiertan atados en un almacén. Un ex celoso está a punto de ponerlos en peligro.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 52
Kudos: 51





	1. Despierta

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It's none of your business.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138475) by [Salvia_Eyes (Beork)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/Salvia_Eyes)



> Tom no queda muy bien en este fic, si te gusta el personaje no lo leas. 
> 
> Liz y Red se despiertan atados en un almacén. Un ex celoso está a punto de ponerlos en peligro.

Liz se despertó bruscamente. Estaba en una silla, sus manos fuertemente atadas a su espalda, sus tobillos igualmente a las patas de la misma silla. Estaba mareada, desubicada, confundida. Lo último que recordaba era estar tomando una copa con Red mientras esperaban a alguien. Ni siquiera podía recordar de qué trataba el último caso. La droga que habían utilizado debía ser particularmente fuerte.

Y entonces lo vio. Atado a una columna de la misma habitación. Estaba sangrando en la frente. Su cabeza ladeada, inconsciente, obviamente habían utilizado una droga más potente con él. Era tan extraño ver a Raymond Reddington tan vulnerable… 

\- “¡Red! ¡Despierta!”

Red empezó a gemir, estaba saliendo de la inconsciencia, abrió los ojos muy despacio, intentando entornar la habitación. 

Estaban en una especie de almacén, la luz apenas entraba por unas ventanas altas. Olía a productos químicos, pero por lo demás el almacén estaba vacío. Liz estaba memorizando todo, quizá podría después encontrar una salida. Se movió a duras penas para intentar visualizar la puerta, pero estaba de espaldas a ella. Quien quiera que los hubiera secuestrado sabía lo que hacía.

Red estaba despierto. Miró horrorizado a Liz atada a una silla. No parecía estar herida, al contrario que él mismo. Notaba un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en el costado, con suerte no tendría costillas rotas. Quien quiera que los hubiera cazado se había ensañado solo con él gracias a Dios. Liz estaba aparentemente intacta. Eso era todo lo que le importaba de momento.

\- “Vaya, al fin” sonó una voz familiar detrás de ellos “creo que la próxima vez ajustaré la dosis mejor”

Tom se acercó a ellos riendo. Se sentó a horcajadas en una silla mirando a ambos.

\- “¡¿Qué demonios quieres maldito psicópata?!”

Tom negó con la cabeza, divertido.

\- Primero de todo, ¿así hablas a tu maridito Liz? Te recordaba más cariñosa.

\- “Desátame y te demostraré lo cariñosa que puedo llegar a ser”

Tom la interrumpió.

\- “Segundo, no soy psicópata, Soy un sociópata muy bien entrenado para encandilar a cualquier persona que se me ponga delante Liz, es justo mi especialidad, enamorar.” Tom empezó. “No puedes culparme por hacer tan bien aquello por lo que me contratan ¿verdad viejo?” dijo Tom mirando directamente a Red ahora.

Red no contestó. Estaba evaluando sus opciones. Tom solía ser frio y calculador, si había tomado un riesgo así es porque algo bloqueaba su cabeza. Red tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad.

\- “¿Qué estás diciendo?” Dijo Liz.

\- “Si Liz, él me contrató para ser tu marido perfecto, para darte besos por las mañanas, y para tener el sexo más aburrido de toda mi vida” 

Red miró significativamente a Liz, sabía que después iba a tener que explicar muchas cosas, pero ahora lo importante era salir de ahí.

\- “Al parecer no sirves ni para eso Tom” dijo Red con la voz calmada.

\- “Que dices viejo”

\- “Oh por favor no me hagas entrar en detalles, vi los videos. Es patético como follas. Lizzie tenía suerte de no quedarse dormida, dudo que haya tenido un orgasmo en todo el tiempo que habéis estado juntos”

Tom empezó a reír a carcajadas, Liz sabía que esa era su risa más peligrosa. Se acercó a Red y le golpeó en el costado.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Dembé estaba buscando a Red y Liz. Se suponía que estaban en un sótano donde los criminales solían reunirse entre ellos para hacer negocios, un lugar secreto. Red había advertido a Dembé que esperara fuera, el socio con quien tenían que encontrarse no era peligroso en principio, un pobre hombre que trabajaba en una funeraria y vendía los cadáveres a criminales para usos diversos.

Cuando notó su ausencia ya era tarde. Fue directamente a la oficina de correos para contactar con Aram. Cuando les explicó la situación Dembé tomó las riendas, estaba bien entrenado por Red, casi era igual de eficaz.

\- “Aram necesito que encuentres al asociado con el que iban a reunirse.” Pidió Dembé.

\- “Crees que ese hombre los tiene retenidos?” preguntó Cooper.

\- “No, no me encaja, aquí hay algo más. Ese hombre no tenía razones para desconfiar, Red ha trabajado con él muchas veces para sustituir cadáveres que no deben ser encontrados” contestó Dembé. Cooper alzó una ceja pero lo dejó pasar. “No, pero quizá él pueda darme una pista de quien los tiene retenidos”

Aram ya tenía la localización, así que Dembé no esperó a nadie y se puso inmediatamente en camino.


	2. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa siempre que no soy capaz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom es doblemente manipulado

Red sabía que debía sacarle de quicio. Era difícil porque Tom estaba entrenado para ocultar las emociones. Si, puede que técnicamente fuera un sociópata, pero tenía rasgos psicopáticos que sus jefes habían aprovechado para potenciar su peligrosidad. 

Pero este movimiento estaba muy claro para Red: si Tom se había puesto en riesgo es porque Liz era su debilidad, quizá se había hecho ilusiones de tener una vida normal por una vez en la vida. Red sabía que eso no era amor, era una simulación de amor, pero lo importante es que Tom estaba celoso. Esa era la única baza que tenían.

Red despreciaba los celos. Por supuesto que los sentía, él mismo cuando vio esos repugnantes videos de su Lizzie y Tom teniendo sexo, duchándose juntos… Pero sabía que eran una debilidad. 

“¿Tom déjale ir quieres?” Gritó Liz “me tienes a mi ¿no es eso lo que quieres? Puedes dejarlo en algún sitio y tenerme para ti solo”

“Que pasa Liz, no quieres que le pase nada a papi”

Tom ahora se acercó a ella.

“¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar por qué me contrato? Es un enfermo Liz, Es solo un viejo que quiere follarte, te quiere tener como su niña y su puta” Tom bramó con ira “¿No lo ves?”

“¿Y tu como quieres tenerme Tom?” preguntó suavemente, si era necesario estaba dispuesta a seducir a ese cabrón una vez más.

Red empezó a preocuparse, Liz se estaba exponiendo para salvarlo a él. No, eso no podía ser, era su culpa que estuvieran así. En que maldita hora se le ocurrió contratar a este imbécil para cuidar a Lizzie. Él tendría que haber hecho ese trabajo.

Tom se acercó a la silla donde Liz estaba atada. Pasó una mano por su cuello y ella se estremeció pero estaba dispuesta a aguantar el tipo. Tom acercó su boca a su cuello y empezó a lamerlo.

“Este viejo dice que te follaba mal. ¿Por qué no me dejas mostrarle cómo soy en realidad?” susurró Tom “ahora no tengo que ocultarme detrás de una máscara de maestro de escuela”

Red estaba a punto de estallar, pero su experiencia después de tantas situaciones así le había enseñado que siempre, siempre tienes que guardar la calma. Reprimió los celos y soltó una carcajada.

Tom le miró con furia.

¿Te ríes viejo?

“Pues claro que me río. Si no fuera porque tienes atada a Lizzie esta sería una de las situaciones más graciosas y patéticas que he presenciado. Me llamas viejo cada vez que puedes, ¿sabes por qué? Porque sabes que debes marcar esa diferencia, si, eres joven, pero estás roto. Por dentro y por fuera. Tú no podrías dar placer a una persona jamás. No eres más que un desecho de la sociedad que otros psicópatas más poderosos que tú utilizan para lograr sus metas”

Lizzie estaba asustada. Red estaba pinchando demasiado a Tom. No, no iba a permitir que le pasara nada a Red.

“Tom, porque no nos quedamos tu y yo a solas…” ronroneó Liz, sabía que su baza era la ternura. Al igual que Red sabía que Tom deseaba una vida normal, y se había enganchado a esos momentos tiernos con ella.

Ahora Tom era perfectamente consciente de la situación. Liz lo estaba manipulando para intentar salvar a Reddington, y a su vez Reddington estaba enfureciéndolo para intentar salvar a Liz.

“¿Así que os pensáis que soy tan estúpido no?” empezó Tom. “Sabía que este viejo estaba loco por ti Liz, es un viejo baboso que te quiere solo para él, ¿pero tú? ¿Qué haces intentando salvar a Reddington Liz?

Tom se acercó a ella con rabia y le dio una bofetada. Hasta ahora no la había tocado, pero se dio cuenta que ya había perdido a Liz totalmente.

“Así que estás enganchada a él ¿No perra?” volvió a golpearla “¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enamorada de Reddington? ¿Es un rollo papi nena?.

Liz ahora recuperó la calma, esas dos bofetadas le habían hecho ver la realidad, no tenía sentido intentar manipular a Tom.

“Me temo Tom que morirás con esa duda. Eso no es de tu incumbencia” dijo Liz sonriendo. Por primera vez estaba muy tranquila.

En ese momento entró Dembé. Había logrado identificar a Tom a través del asociado y gracias a Aram pudo descubrir el almacén que Tom había alquilado pocas semanas antes, a través de una identidad falsa.

Dembé disparó al hombro de Tom y pudo abatirlo. Se acercó a Reddington mientras seguía apuntando con la pistola y logró desatarlo. Red se dirigió a Lizzie y la desató suavemente. Ella había sido tan valiente, tan dura, como siempre.

Liz se levantó y se acercó a Dembé.

“¿Me permites Dembé?”

Dembé miró a Red que le hizo una señal. Le entregó el arma y Liz apuntó a la cabeza de Tom.

“¿Que pasa cariño?” Preguntó con sorna Liz “¿no querías ver a tu mujercita más salvaje?”

Tom la miró con incredulidad. Sonriéndola.

“No vas a matarme Liz, tenemos una historia juntos”

Liz disparó a la cabeza de Tom.

“¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa siempre que no soy capaz?” dijo calmadamente devolviendo el arma a Dembé.

Los dos ayudaron a Red a moverse y salieron del almacén.


	3. Revelación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz decide ser valiente por los dos.

Liz y Dembé ayudaron a Red a instalarse en su casa franca. Dembé fue a buscar a un médico de los que Red siempre tenía contratados así que se quedaron solos.

Liz sentó a Red en un sofá y empezó a desabrocharle el chaleco y la camisa. Palpó su costado con sus manos expertas, ella había pasado por lesiones parecidas.

\- “Creo que no tienes nada roto” dijo con cierta frialdad. “y la herida de la cabeza no parece muy grave, ¿ves borroso? ¿estás mareado?”

\- “No” contestó simplemente Red. 

Obviamente ella estaba enfadada, estaba dejándolo pasar. Red sabía que cuando Liz mantenía la calma era mucho peor que cuando estallaba. Si, definitivamente la prefería cuando le clavaba bolígrafos en su carótida.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta. Dembé y el doctor entraban en la casa. Liz se puso de pie y antes de que ellos llegaran a la habitación se disponía a salir de ahí.

\- “¿Te importaría encargarte del cadáver? No quiero ir a la cárcel por ese cabrón”

Red la miró con sorpresa, era la primera vez que la veía sin arrepentimiento después de hacer algo que quebrantara la Ley. Y desde luego verla tan despiadada hacia Tom… era algo increíble que no podía explicar… ¿esperanza quizá? Oh no, ella estaba muy muy enfadada con él. Probablemente no quisiera verlo en semanas. No podía dejar que se fuera así.

\- “Por supuesto que me encargaré. Yo cree el problema, yo me desharé de él”

Liz asintió secamente y se dispuso a irse en el mismo momento que Dembé y el doctor entraban en la habitación.

\- “Por favor, por favor Lizzie, no te vayas. Dame solo eso por favor”

Por si fuera poco el ruego de Red, oh si, Liz también tenía una debilidad por Red, Dembé la miró a los ojos directamente. Ese hombre sabía cómo persuadir.

\- “Bien me quedaré.”

Liz evitó el contacto visual mientras el médico le examinaba. Red estaba perfectamente. Así que el médico y Dembé salieron de la casa.

Red no sabía por dónde empezar. Esta era sin duda una de las peores pesadillas. Confesar un pecado así a Lizzie. Iba a hablar cuando se le adelantó ella.

\- “Si me quedo aquí es para que me cuentes una verdad de una maldita vez, estoy tratando de mantener la calma Red, no pienses que te vas a librar de esta. No esta vez”

\- “Si” dijo simplemente Red.

\- “¿Si qué?”

Red cogió aire.

\- “Contraté a Tom. No para que fuera tu pareja, no para que te sedujera. Te aseguro que eso me enfureció. Lo contraté para que fuera tu amigo, para que te ayudara en este trago que ibas a tener que pasar. El Cabal había puesto su objetivo en ti, necesitaba a alguien cerca de ti que te apoyara emocionalmente y que te protegiera físicamente si fuera necesario. Pero Tom se enamoró, o mejor dicho, creyó que se enamoraba de ti. No puedo culparle.”

Liz estaba procesando. Red había soltado todo eso en un aliento, intentando quitárselo rápidamente. 

\- “¿Qué diablos significa eso?” empezó Liz “si tanto querías protegerme ¿por qué no lo hiciste tu mismo?”

\- “Esa Lizzie es la mejor pregunta que me han hecho en toda mi vida”

\- “Oh no, no vas a jugar. Contéstame maldita sea”

Red sopesó con cuidado.

\- “La razón es simple. Hay algo que jamás, jamás haré. Mentirte. Entrar en tu vida habría significado eso, mentirte constantemente. Sé que quieres que te cuente la verdad, pero créeme cuando te digo que yo necesito más que tú contarte esa verdad. Me encantaría desvelarte todos los secretos de mi corazón. No ocultarte nada. Nunca ha sido por cobardía Lizzie, ha sido por tu seguridad. Y eso me está matando.”

Quizá fuera el golpe en la cabeza, pero Red sabía que había desvelado demasiado.

Liz se sentó. Esta vez a su lado en el sofá. Dembé estaba fuera dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban. Ese hombre tenía un sexto sentido. Liz respiró, procurando no mirar a Red. Esto era una pesadilla, nunca podrían avanzar, todo por la seguridad de ella sí, pero estancados en un rencor eterno.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, ella era tan terca… ya había tomado una decisión. La tomó cuando contestó a Tom.

\- “Muy bien, si no puedes contarme la verdad te la contaré yo”

\- “¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó Red confundido.

\- “ La respuesta es Si!”

\- “Si que?” Red no entendía nada.

\- “La pregunta que Tom me hizo, no era de su incumbencia, pero si es de la tuya. Resulta que sí Red. Estoy enamorada de ti”.


	4. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mente de Red va a mil por hora. Liz ha desencadenado una ola obsesiva en su cabeza que Red no pude contener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizá se haga un poco pesado el capítulo, pero quería expresar todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Red para convertirse en lo que vendrá después. Este es un capítulo profundamente psicológico e introspectivo, pero es importante para sentar las bases de la historia.
> 
> PD. me está costando mucho darle este toque a Red, pero quiero hacerlo a mi manera.

  * “La pregunta que Tom me hizo, no era de su incumbencia, pero si es de la tuya. Resulta que sí Red. Estoy enamorada de ti”.



De repente a Red se le movió la tierra bajo sus pies. Si, había flirteado con ella antes de ahora, era una manera como cualquier otra de ponerla a prueba, incluso de naturalizar su extraña relación. Pero jamás, jamás ni en sus sueños, había imaginado que ella desarrollaría un sentimiento así.

Una única frase de Liz había trastornado su cabeza. Llevaba muchos años protegiéndola en silencio, escondido, escondiéndole todo a ella. Ella nunca debía notar que estaba a salvo gracias a él. Y de repente, en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, esa obsesión por mantenerla a salvo tomó un cariz distinto. Ahora no solo quería protegerla de todo mal. Desde ese preciso momento una nueva obsesión se apoderó de él, una obsesión más ciega aún: debía estar con ella en todo momento, cerca, muy cerca.

De una manera vertiginosa esa necesidad de tenerla junto a él desarrolló la siguiente obsesión lógica: darle placer; hacerla inconmensurablemente feliz; verla reír; verla tener miles de orgasmos.

Siempre había querido verla así. Pero ahora algo cambió. Necesitaba ser él mismo quien la hiciera sentir así.

Red no podía responder. Todas estas emociones se estaban desarrollando en su cabeza de forma vertiginosa. Se estaba creando un silencio embarazoso que hacía que Liz no supiera como mirarlo.

Liz empezó a impacientarse, ¿había metido la pata completamente? Después empezó a preocuparse: Red la miraba con una sonrisa y algo extraño en la mirada ¿locura?

  * “Red, por favor di algo”



Red la miró como por primera vez. De hecho esta era la primera vez que se permitía verla así. Siempre había sido el tesoro más preciado, pero un pensamiento tóxico se había implantado en su mente: ahora era SU tesoro más preciado; podría serlo; podría tenerlo todo, podría tenerla a ella.

  * “Lizzie, cariño, me doy cuenta de que no estoy respondiendo como debería” empezó Red. Estaba recuperando la compostura pero todavía seguía en shock “por favor no lo interpretes mal. Estoy tan sorprendido Lizzie…” confesó mirándola a los ojos, parecía tan vulnerable… “No dudes que te amo, ¿Cómo podrías dudarlo? Pero esto… no estoy preparado ahora para esto.”



Liz no entendía nada. Si ella se arriesgó a confesarle la verdad de lo que sentía es porque intuía que iba en doble dirección. Pero Red estaba reaccionando de manera tan fría…

  * “Yo… no entiendo Red. ¿Te incomoda? Dices que sientes algo por mí, pero algo ocurre… por favor cuéntame. Podemos ir todo lo despacio que quieras Red” ofreció Liz en un susurro “me doy cuenta de que la situación no es la ideal: eres un criminal, yo soy del FBI, estamos en constante peligro…”



Red no soltaba las manos de ella, la miraba asombrado. Por supuesto que Lizzie era una persona con sentimientos sanos, capaz de mantener una relación sentimental equilibrada; él en cambio estaba desarrollando unos sentimientos muy peligrosos. Red sabía que siempre tenía que mantener el equilibrio emocional para su propia supervivencia, pero ahora ya sería imposible. Ahora podría dudar de su propia salud mental y como una simple frase había desencadenado toda la vulnerabilidad de golpe.

Y Lizzie lo había interpretado mal obviamente. Ella no podría ser consciente del desastre emocional que acababa de despertar. Había ofrecido ir despacio, ¿despacio? Red se maravilló de esto. Si por él fuera ahora mismo la llevaba a su isla-prisión en la costa de Brunei para no volver jamás.

Red volvió a la tierra, si seguía así iba a asustar a Lizzie, o peor, enfadarla.

  * “Lizzie cariño, después de lo de Tom, después de lo que acabamos de pasar, lo que acabas de descubrir de mí, creo que necesitamos procesarlo” Red odiaba ser tan frío con Liz, pero necesitaba tiempo para que su cabeza no explotara y no violarla ahí mismo. Tenía emociones demasiado fuertes en este momento.



Él se aclaró la garganta y siempre sujetándola de las manos se sobrepuso al ruido de su cabeza lanzándole una mirada de confianza y tranquilidad. Liz no entendía nada. Se había quedado tan confundida… nunca habría pensado que Red reaccionara así, se había imaginado que la rechazaría de una manera paternal, o que sí le confesara lo que siente pero de manera más tierna. No estaba segura de qué pasaba en la cabeza de Red. Porque seamos sinceros ¿Quién sabe realmente lo que pasa por la cabeza de este hombre?

Red besó las manos de ella para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien. Dios, ya la estaba engañando… bueno no era exactamente un engaño. Ocultarle a una perfiladora del FBI lo obsesivo-protector-posesivo que se había vuelto de golpe no entraba en la categoría de engaño. Decidió lidiar con estas emociones solo. Si quería algo con ella tenía que controlar su mente jodida. La abrazó y Liz decidió irse, confundida y asombrada.

Red la despidió en la puerta. Si fuera realmente honesto él no permitiría que ella volviera a ese sucio motel. Mandaría ir a recoger las pocas pertenencias que ella tuviera, o mucho mejor, compraría el mundo para ella, y no le permitiría alejarse de él nunca más. Tales eran los sentimientos tóxicos que habían aflorado.


	5. En la puerta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red se muere por dentro mientras la despide y deja que Liz se vaya.

Antes de despedirla quiso asegurarse de algo. Necesitaba sentirla cerca aunque sabía que debía dejarla volver a ese sucio motel.

  * “¿Vas directa al motel?” preguntó Red controlando su voz.



Liz lo miró con esperanza, quizá se estaba arrepintiendo y quería que se quedara más con él.

  * “Bueno en realidad pensaba informar a Cooper, creo que les diré que Tom escapó. Es lo más sencillo para todos” Liz no se atrevió a decir más, esperaba que Red le pidiera que se quedara.



Red la miró con distancia.

  * “Bien, es importante que el informe quede bien redactado. Asegúrate de hacerlo hoy, es importante” Red se estaba matando por engañarla así. Por supuesto ella jamás debería saber las verdaderas intenciones.



  * “Bien Red” dijo simplemente Liz.



  * “Ah y Lizzie…”



  * “¿Si?”



  * “Me gustaría…” Red dudó mientras Liz lo miraba curiosa “¿Puedo besarte cariño?”



Liz asintió, ahora tímida. Estaba empezando a pensar que Red no sabía cómo rechazarla y estaba posponiendo el momento incómodo, pero la forma que le pidió un beso… bueno, ese no era el Red que ella conocía. A juzgar por como trataba a otras mujeres Red no dudaría en besar a una mujer, especialmente si ella lo deseaba, tal y como mostraba Liz.

Por su parte Red no pudo resistirse. Se había propuesto no asustarla, pero no podía dejar que se fuera de su lado así. Necesitaba probarla, diablos, si era honesto, en realidad necesitaba marcar el territorio.

Liz todavía con la mano en el pomo de la puerta sintió las manos de Red en sus mejillas. Se estaba acercando a su boca lenta y depredadoramente. Tenía esa mirada hambrienta que vio la primera vez que se encontraron, él esposado a una silla y ella intentando demostrar seguridad bajando esas escaleras.

Cuando posó sus labios al instante abrió su boca y Liz dejó entrar en ella. La lengua de Red la invadió posesivamente, no dejando que ella moviera la suya contra él. Red estaba respirando fuerte y cogiendo aliento entre beso y beso, dando pequeños mordiscos a su labio inferior.

Varios minutos después se separó y sonrió hacia ella. De momento era suficiente para Red. De momento. Red sabía que pronto iba a necesitar devorarla entera.

  * “Wow” suspiró Liz. Intentó sonreír, su instinto le decía que detrás de este flirteo había algo más intenso y oscuro. “Menudo beso Red” dijo con humor.



  * “Me alegro que te guste cariño” dijo divertido “podría perderme en tu boca, aunque no es nada comparado con lo que te haría en cada rincón de tu cuerpo”



  * “Vaya, menos mal que querías ir despacio” dijo riendo Liz, necesitaba hacer bromas para romper la tensión. “Bueno, creo que tengo que irme a hacer esos estúpidos informes…” dijo fastidiada “y… Red: me alegro de que Tom esté muerto”



  * “Lo se cariño, siento muchísimo que hayas tenido que pasar por esto”



  * “¿Estás seguro que no quieres que venga después aquí?” dijo Liz tentándolo. Después de ese beso quizá Red había cambiado de opinión.



Red tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para responderle.

  * “No cariño, tenemos todo el tiempo. Necesito que descanses para hablar las cosas bien”



A decir verdad Red era el tipo más hipócrita. Pero sabía que necesitaba lidiar con varios monstruos que acababan de despertar en su cabeza. Si Lizzie se quedaba esta noche probablemente se volvería loco.

En cuanto Liz salió de la casa Red cogió su teléfono y llamó a unos asociados de confianza. Necesitaba poner cámaras y micrófonos en la habitación de Lizzie. Esa era la verdadera razón para persuadirla de que fuera a la oficina de correos primero. Red sabía que eran profesionales y que no tardarían en colocar el material. Dembé entró en ese momento y presenció la escena. Su mirada era censurable por decir algo…

Pero Red necesitaba esto. Necesitaba saber que estaba segura, necesitaba dormirse mirando la Tablet y como ella dormía. No era el deseo de un perturbado sexual, era una necesidad por su propia salud mental.

Liz informó al grupo. Pudo argumentar muy bien la huida de Tom y todos sus compañeros la creyeron. Ella no quería explicar todo lo que pasó porque implicaba que Red lo había contratado y algo le decía que era mejor que el grupo no supiera eso.

En el informe todo quedó perfectamente explicado y para el grupo Tom había salido probablemente del país para no volver jamás. Era lo más conveniente para todos.

Liz respiró tranquila. Nada le ataba ya a Tom, incluso antes de morir ella se había dado cuenta que todo era una mentira y estaba atrapada en una función de teatro.

Mientras el grupo de asociados de Red trabajaban en colocar cámaras de alta resolución y micros. Cuando acabaron salieron discretamente de la habitación del motel y el jefe llamó a Red para informarle.

Las cámaras tenían sensor de movimiento, pero también podían encenderse a distancia. Red podía controlar las cámaras y micrófonos de la habitación desde una Tablet que el asociado le entregó. Además cuando alguien entrara en la habitación el teléfono de Red vibraría.

Dembé estaba al corriente de todo esto. Veía como algo había cambiado en Red, no se atrevía a contradecir a su amigo, por el contrario simplemente permanecía callado y Red se sentía juzgado en silencio. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que Dembé inmediatamente entendió. Esta no era una de esas ocasiones en las que Dembé podía expresar su opinión. Esto era más personal, una locura personal de Red con la que iba a tener que lidiar solo.


	6. Vigilancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Red voyeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene escenas explícitas y de voyeurs sin consentimiento. No leas si te ofende.  
> Poco a poco vamos viendo la locura de Red

Red se metió en su habitación y dio instrucciones de no ser molestado. Dos horas después su teléfono vibró y Red encendió la Tablet nervioso. Solo había estado algo más de dos horas sin Lizzie, con sus pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza. Su locura seguía en aumento y no daba señales de retroceder. Necesitaba tocarla, respirarla, probarla… pero esta noche tendría que conformarse con verla y escucharla.

Liz dejó el bolso y la pistola en la mesita de noche. Parecía agotada, física y emocionalmente. Se sentó en el sillón del escritorio para quitarse las botas y echó la cabeza atrás riendo. Nunca la habían besado así, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza ese beso desde que salió de la casa de Red. Se llevó las manos en la cabeza intentando recuperar la compostura. Evidentemente hoy algo había cambiado entre ellos, pero eso no significaba que todos los problemas hubieran desaparecido. Obviamente Red tenía reservas y Liz podía entender eso. Ella era capaz de esperar.

Se levantó de la silla y se quitó la ropa despreocupadamente. Nunca había sido muy ordenada, pero después del día de hoy no iba a ponerse a doblar cuidadosamente su chaqueta.

Se quitó los pantalones y la blusa. Caminó descalza por la habitación mientras se servía un whisky de una botellita pequeña del motel. Iba en ropa interior sintiéndose libre por la habitación. Entro en el baño y llenó la bañera. Necesitaba un baño caliente y relajante. Tenía demasiadas emociones acumuladas.

Red la observaba desde su habitación lujosa. Se había quitado toda la ropa dejándose los boxers y nada más. Sonrió cuando vio a Lizzie servirse un whisky, ya que era exactamente lo que él estaba bebiendo. Le encantaba verla despreocupada y desordenada. Había visto su cuerpo desnudo antes, cuando los repugnantes videos de ella y Tom follando, pero ahora era distinto, ahora era su Lizzie, él la había excitado con su beso, estaba seguro, y esa sonrisa cuando entró en la habitación del motel… Red estaba seguro de que era por él.

En cuanto al dilema moral de espiarla, se disipó en cuanto la vio aparecer. Esto no era algo pervertido, era una necesidad personal. Lizzie necesitaba espacio y Red poner su cabeza en orden, o al menos intentarlo, y la única manera de dejarla ir era teniéndola cerca, incluso con una Tablet. Red estaba cautivado con cada uno de sus movimientos: la forma en que se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba sobre la silla, la forma en que se quitaba las botas sin agacharse siquiera. Cómo se servía el whisky mientras estaba en ropa interior y caminaba despreocupadamente por la habitación…

Liz apuró el trago y se quitó el resto de la ropa interior. Se dirigió otra vez al baño y Red activó la cámara correspondiente. Observaba su cuerpo desnudo y como se agachaba para comprobar la temperatura del agua, para echar más espuma… Liz se metió en la bañera y se relajó completamente. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco pero la imagen de Red acercándose a ella como un depredador se le representaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Recordaba sus manos en sus mejillas, y como invadió su boca con tanta posesión, como mordía su labio inferior…

Liz suspiró. Esto era ridículo. Su etapa de instituto con chicos malos ya había pasado, a ella no deberían excitarle estas cosas. Sin embargo así era, estaba claramente excitada con el beso de Red. Empezó a acariciarse la vulva suavemente, el objetivo era relajarse así que el agua caliente y la masturbación suave funcionarían. Ella no quería llegar al orgasmo, necesitaba un placer ligero ahora.

Red pudo ver movimiento en el agua de la bañera. Supo inmediatamente que estaba pensando en él. Se había prohibido quitarse los boxers. No quería masturbarse con ella aún. Quería torturarse a sí mismo para castigarse por lo jodidamente retorcida que era su cabeza.

La observó un rato con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Liz se sintió relajada vació la bañera y se aclaró. Se puso una toalla y secó desordenadamente su pelo. Hacía calor en la habitación así que se puso unas bragas cómodas para dormir y se metió en la cama sin ponerse la sábana por encima. El baño estaba demasiado caliente y el secador había hecho que subiera aún más su temperatura.

Miró hacia el techo sin poder quitarse a Red de la cabeza. ¿Por qué había estado tan frío y distante? Y luego ese beso… ¿estaba intentando jugar con ella? Si es así le había funcionado perfectamente.

Liz se sentía ridícula. Este juego con Red estaba fuera de lugar. Entre ellos no tendrían que tener reservas ¿no?. Se bajó las bragas y completamente desnuda en la cama empezó a masturbarse, ahora sin reservas.

Red se quedó fascinado. Esperaba a Lizzie dispuesta a dormir ya, pero al parecer todavía tenía ganas de liberarse aún más. Ella era tan libre, tan salvaje. Red ajustó el zoom de la cámara y observó el vello sin depilar de Liz, para él era perfecta así. Verla tan real, tan primitiva… hizo querer poseerla aún más.

Tuvo que romper su promesa y se bajó los boxers. Se estaba masturbando al mismo ritmo que ella. Su mano derecha sacudía su polla dura, mientras con el pulgar aplastaba furioso el glande ahogando el precum.

En mucho tiempo Red no había estado tan excitado. Cada vez sentía a Lizzie más suya, verla tan salvaje y desinhibida, ver su cuerpo hermoso y fértil abierto completamente a sus ojos, esperando que él entrara en ella, donde pertenecía y donde quería permanecer por siempre… Se estaba volviendo loco. Su polla estaba a punto de estallar, pero quería alargarlo. Quería tener la sensación de correrse junto a ella. Ella se veía sensacional, retorciéndose sobre el colchón, arqueando la espalda. A punto de llegar al orgasmo. Red podía escuchar a través de los micrófonos también. “voy a volverme loco” pensaba Red una y otra vez.

Finalmente la vio correrse y él mismo explotó abundantemente a su vez. Imaginándose que estaba desbordando el coño de Lizzie de su propio semen, imaginando que rebosaba de él.

Ambos estaban exhaustos. Lizzie se cubrió con la sábana y manta y se acurrucó con una sonrisa en la cara después de apagar la luz. Por suerte las cámaras tenían una visión nocturna perfecta y Red pudo ver su cara feliz.

Red colocó la Tablet junto a él en la almohada y se acostó mientras veía y oía a Lizzie quedarse dormida. Su respiración lo relajó como hacía siglos. Se sentía pleno junto a ella, no podía ni imaginar lo que sería dormir realmente a su lado, desnudos, como ahora.


	7. Volver a conducir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red se dirige al motel de Liz

La noche pasó, y se convirtió en una de las más apacibles de la vida de Red. No recordaba haber dormido con tanta paz desde… bueno mucho, mucho tiempo.

Red despertó con la Tablet a su lado apagada. Se había agotado la batería. Abrió los ojos y miró al techo recordando las dulces palabras de Liz: Estaba enamorada de él. Aquello movió su mundo y le hizo reír al recordar todas las sensaciones que se habían despertado en su cabeza, como un huracán.

Cogió un cargador del cajón y conectó la Tablet. Ahí estaba Lizzie, se había destapado y estaba completamente desnuda tumbada de lado en esa cama. No pudo resistirse y decidió llamarla.

Lizzie se sobresaltó de repente al oír el sonido del móvil. Rápidamente se incorporó nerviosa al ver en la pantalla “Nick Pizza”. Red sonrió con dulzura al verla tan temblorosa.

  * “Hola…” dijo suavemente Liz.



  * “Hola…” respondió Red con ternura… no apartaba los ojos de la pantalla. “¿Cómo estás Lizzie? ¿Dormiste bien?”



  * “Mmmmh si” dijo soñolienta frotándose los ojos. ¡Dios! Red iba a derretirse de lo adorable que era “Estaba muy cansada anoche”



  * “Decidí no llamarte anoche deliberadamente Lizzie, la verdad es que no tienes ni idea de cómo me dejaste en shock”



Liz sonrió. Es cierto que al principio tuvo dudas de que él la fuera a corresponder, pero después de ese beso… nunca la habían besado así: definitivamente eso no se puede fingir.

  * “¿Qué te parece si lo arreglo?” Preguntó alegremente Red “¿te recojo en media hora y vamos a desayunar?”



  * “¡Claro! Eso suena muy bien”



  * “Tengo muchas ganas de verte Lizzie, en serio” Dijo Red enfáticamente.



Red observó desde la Tablet como Liz sonreía y se sonrojaba. Colgaron y Red la vio nerviosa abrir el armario para elegir la ropa. No sabía que ponerse…

Le costaba apartar los ojos de la pantalla, aquello era como una droga para él. Todos sus movimientos, sus gestos, lo cautivaban. Se levantó y decidió ir al armario a escoger su propia ropa. Vio a Liz elegir unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa informal y decidió prescindir del traje. Eligió unos vaqueros a su vez y una camisa oscura, una americana y sus gafas. No quería disfrazarse, todas las máscaras le sobraban con ella. Estaba nervioso como un adolescente.

Se duchó y se vistió rápido. Escogió su perfume favorito, ese que le había acompañado desde hace décadas. Exclusivo, diseñado especialmente para él. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Dembé.

  * “Raymond, vas a salir” no era una pregunta “ahora preparo el coche”



  * “No te preocupes, tienes el día libre” dijo Red en un tono que no admitía discusión.



  * “Vas a ver a Elizabeth” Dijo Dembé, no era una pregunta.



  * “Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué señalar lo obvio?”



  * “No se si…”



  * “Basta. Tienes el día libre. Deja las llaves aquí.”



Dembé lo miró estoico. Esta no era una de esas veces en las que podía decir lo que pensaba. Se puso rígido como hacía siempre que no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de proceder de Red y dejó las llaves en la mesa. Antes de marcharse lo miró.

  * “Raymond, os merecéis ser felices. No lo estropees."



Red torció la boca del disgusto y dejó rodar su lengua como cuando hacia cuando estaba enfadado. ¿Quién era Dembé para meterse en su cabeza? Red ya sabía que estaba jodidamente perturbado, por supuesto que moriría antes de estropear lo que acababa de nacer, pero antes tenía que luchar contra demonios recién despiertos.

Su cabeza iba a mil mientras se montaba en el Mercedes. Sentir las manos al volante le devolvió seguridad. Hacía tanto que no conducía él… en más de un sentido. Conducir su vida también. Antes de arrancar cerró los ojos y dejó que todas las sensaciones invadieran sus venas; hacía mucho que no se dejaba llevar tanto por sus impulsos, siendo criminal debía controlar los deseos irracionales, pero ahora por primera vez en décadas estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar, ahora no estaba en peligro su vida, estaba en peligro algo más importante: Liz.

¿Y si la asustaba con sus jodidos monstruos?

Tenía que tener cuidado, tenía que controlar esas ansias de secuestrarla y llevarla a una isla desierta sólo para él. ¡Joder! Nunca había sentido ese amor posesivo e irracional…

Red se obligó a saborear cada momento. Si, Liz estaba enamorada de él, pero Red necesitaba cortejarla paso a paso, especialmente para no volverse loco. En realidad no lo hacía por ella, lo hacía por él mismo. Estaban en el siglo XXI, esto no es un amor cortés del siglo XVI. Liz era una mujer con una sana sexualidad que había expresado su deseo por un hombre. No había necesidad de ser un caballero absurdamente romántico. Pero Red NECESITABA frenar: tomarla de la mano, verla desayunar, hacerla reír…

Si no hacía todas esas cosas su cabeza (y su polla) estallarían pronto.

Así que condujo hasta el motel de Liz con ese firme propósito.


	8. Estúpido cortejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Realmente necesitan tener una cita romántica?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que este fic está siendo lento: prometo que el espectáculo empezará en el capítulo 10, de momento tienen tanto de qué hablar, es importante que establezcan las bases para que la relación sea sana y puedan ser felices.   
> Gracias por la paciencia.

Liz abrió la puerta y se topó con él. Se sonrieron nerviosos, como un par de adolescentes incapaces de mostrar seguridad.

Red no hizo ningún movimiento, solo la miraba con cara de estúpido. Así que fue Liz la que tuvo que comportarse como una adulta. Se acercó despacio a sus labios y lo besó suavemente, sonriendo, disfrutando del efecto que provocaba en él.

Volvió a ocurrir, Red volvió a perder el control como en su anterior beso. Abrió su boca y comenzó a besarla igual que anoche antes de despedirla. Su mano fue inconsciente a su cintura acercándola a él, volviéndose a perder en su boca. Su otra mano estaba en la cara de ella, apartándole el pelo. Su boca viajó a la comisura antes de volver a enredarse con su lengua otra vez.

Rompió el beso bruscamente. Liz lo miraba con asombro.

  * “Wow Red… ¿siempre besas así…? No sé si voy a acostumbrarme a perder el sentido.



Formaba parte de las defensas de Liz, intentaba maquillar los momentos demasiado intensos con sentido del humor. Red la conocía tan bien… Estaba tan lista para él… Podría meterla en la habitación y desnudarla como un hombre sediento.

Pero no. Estaba ahí para cortejarla. “Vamos Red, sabes hacer esto.” Se dijo a sí mismo. Necesitaba recordarse que tenía que mantener el control.

  * “Vamos a desayunar.” Dijo con su habitual tono asertivo.



Ella le agarró de la mano suavemente y se detuvo.

  * “Mmmm… ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí? Podría pedir algo de desayunar y…



  * “Lizzie, realmente me gustaría invitarte a desayunar” Contestó Red un poco cortante.



  * “Está bien” cedió ella.



Red soltó su mano y se encaminó un poco frío al Mercedes. Ella lo seguía un poco sorprendida, Cuando llegó al coche se giró hacia ella y vio su mirada un poco apagada. Así que se acercó al asiento de copiloto para abrirle la puerta. “Vamos Red, sabes cortejar a una mujer… sabes hacerlo mejor” se dijo a sí mismo y se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa mientras calmaba su ansia.

Cuando Liz iba a meterse en el coche mientras él sujetaba la puerta se detuvo. Esto resultaba ridículo. Algo le decía que Red no estaba bien, la situación era incómoda y no fluían. No podían ser los nervios, los nervios no hacen que una persona esté tan distante, no entre ellos.

Liz se detuvo ante él antes de meterse en el coche. Puso una mano en su mejilla con afecto y le sonrió. Puede que Red estuviera ansioso por poseerla, pero Liz sabía cómo marcar territorio a su manera.

  * “¿Qué ocurre Red? Somos tu y yo… no necesitamos protocolos y… bueno, yo siento que me deseas tanto como a mí, asi que, háblame. Dime que ocurre.” Ella era tan dulce diciendo esto. Tan segura de sí misma a la vez…



Red tragó. La situación se debía ver absurda desde fuera. Han compartido tanto, ayer ella estaba abriendo su corazón, valiente como siempre, y el parecía un estúpido intentando frenar las cosas. Pero claro, Liz no podía adivinar lo que realmente estaba mal.

  * “No hay nada mal contigo” empezó nervioso Red.



  * “¿No eres tú, soy yo? ¿En serio?”



  * “Estoy empezando muy mal ¿Verdad?” Dijo Red bromeando. Cerró la puerta del coche y cogió aire.



  * “Red venga, soy yo, soy tu Lizzie” dijo sonriendo Liz intentando darle confianza. “Dime por qué estás tan frío”



Red tragó “Tu Lizzie” que bien sonaba eso y que poco sabía ella el efecto que producía en él.

  * “¿Tienes dudas? Háblame por favor” preguntó suavemente Liz.



Red se rió de la ironía ¿Dudas? ¡Ja! Nunca había tenido menos dudas en toda su vida.

  * “No tengo dudas Lizzie, tengo miedo?



Liz iba a contestarle pero Red había tomado carrera. Tenía que explicarle algo de lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, si no ella iba a malinterpretarlo todo. Decidió confiar en la fuerza de Liz y se acordó de las palabras que dijo una vez: “suave, fuerte y suave otra vez”.

  * “Me siento muy… protector contigo” dijo Red poniendo mucho cuidado en sus palabras.



Liz esperó dándole tiempo.

  * “Eso no es una novedad Red. Siempre estás protegiéndome” Dijo Liz acercándose a él. Sus bocas estaban casi rozándose.



  * “Yo… me siento incapaz de separarme de ti. Algo se ha despertado ayer cuando…”



  * “cuando te dije que estaba enamorada de ti”



Red tragó. Liz estaba tan cerca, tantas emociones en su garganta…

  * “Te da miedo sentir tanto conmigo” dijo Liz comprendiendo algo de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Red.



  * “Se podría decir eso si”



  * “Mmmmh. Sí. Especialmente por la forma que me besas. Quizas… Quizas tienes miedo de perder el control conmigo”



  * “Si” dijo firmemente Red. Le encantaba como Lizzie se metía en su cabeza.



  * “No necesitamos ir a ninguna cita Red. Necesitamos estar juntos”



A Red se le encogió el estómago. ¿Acaso Liz sabía lo que estaba despertando? Por que si se encerraban juntos en una habitación Red no respondía de cuándo podrían volver a ver la luz del sol.

Liz volvió a notar sus dudas.

  * “Red mírame. No vas a asustarme. Quiero perder el control contigo, quiero que lo perdamos los dos… Hemos pasado tanto… ya es hora ¿no crees?



  * “Oh Lizzie” suspiró Red, lo estaba volviendo loco “no tienes ni idea de lo que me estás haciendo” dijo suspirando sobre su cuello mientras lo besaba y mordía dulcemente.



Liz lo agarró de la mano y lo dirigió al motel otra vez. Red cerró el coche y la siguió como un hombre sediento.


	9. Desatado

Entraron devorándose en la habitación. Liz le quitaba la chaqueta y comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa.

  * “Lizzie espera… espera por favor”



Liz se detuvo al momento. Tenía que ser más prudente con él y darle tiempo.

Red se calmó. Intentó apagar el ruido en su cabeza que le exigía entregarse a sus instintos. “No puedo echarlo a perder, no después de tanto tiempo”

  * “Lizzie” empezó titubeando “quiero… quiero decirte tantas cosas”



Liz se sentó en la cama. Mirándolo con confianza. Necesitaba darle serenidad así que decidió escuchar lo que Red tuviera que decirle.

  * “Quiero que sepas que yo no soy así” dijo señalándose. “Probablemente porque ninguna mujer antes de ti me había hecho sentir tantas cosas. Tengo miedo de asustarte Lizzie”



  * “No vas a asustarme Red”



  * “No lo entiendes, antes cuando dije protector… yo… algo en mi cabeza se ha obsesionado con tenerte cerca de mí. Tu eres una criatura tan libre cariño, y yo… yo estoy con estas mierdas tóxicas en mi cabeza y soñando con secuestrarte solo para mí, teniendo fantasías absurdas de nosotros en una isla desierta sin nadie más” Red estaba tan vulnerable ahora mismo, revelando una parte de él que lo asustaba. “Has despertado un instinto de posesión. Siempre has sido todo para mí, pero el nivel de prioridad que has alcanzado ahora mismo Lizzie…” Red no quiso seguir esa frase. “Tengo tanto miedo de echarlo a perder”



  * “Red yo…”



  * “¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! Anoche ya lo eché a perder” dijo Red dirigiendo una mirada furtiva al lugar donde sabía que había una cámara.



  * “¿Qué quieres decir?



  * “Desde ayer Lizzie, no puedo dormir sin ti. no puedo vivir sin ti. Necesito respirarte y beberte cada día. Necesito atarte y que me ates a ti tan fuerte cariño que no me sueltes nunca. Odio ser tan vulnerable y dependiente. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Anoche necesitaba oír tu respiración. Solo eso calmaba la mía. Por eso…”



Red volvió a mirar a la cámara. Liz volvió la mirada y lo comprendió todo. Asustada y maravillada, excitada y horrorizada. Liz se estaba empapando del torbellino de emociones que Red exudaba. Ella acercó una silla y se subió a examinar la cámara. Estaba escondida detrás de un cuadro ridículo de ángeles que había en la habitación del motel.

  * “¿Tu gente está espiándome Red?



  * “¿Mi gente? Jamás, no podría compartirte con nadie. Anoche solo te miraba yo. Solo pretendía tenerte cerca, pero luego empezaste a mostrarte tan salvaje… tan tú… me vuelves completamente loco” dijo Red sin atreverse a mirarla.



  * “Entonces…” susurró Liz “¿es una especie de obsesión sexual o algo así?” dijo Liz con mucha calma. Vio la cara horrorizada de Red y añadió rápidamente “No… no te estoy juzgando Red, intento comprenderte. Esto… esto que estamos haciendo ahora mismo, esto nos hace más fuertes como pareja, tenemos que contarnos lo que sentimos, puedes hablarme, por favor háblame”



Red no se perdió la parte de “pareja”. Cogió aire y fuerzas:

  * “Es un millón de veces más profundo que eso. No implica que quiera atarte a una cruz de bondage” Dijo Red con humor viendo como Liz levantaba una ceja “bueno, no lo descartemos todavía Lizzie…” dijo riendo. “No cariño. Tengo que lidiar con todas las cosas que me has despertado, por eso necesito los pasos, no te estaba cortejando, estaba intentando templar este fuego que has despertado…”



  * “Yo también siento ese fuego, hace mucho tiempo que lo siento… es ridículo que tengamos que esperar más” dijo Liz acercándose a él. “Quiero que te expreses conmigo, que me digas en todo momento que sientes o que necesitas y te prometo que yo también lo haré. ¡Vamos Red! Podemos con esto. Quiero explorarlo todo contigo, no necesitamos pasos, solo sinceridad como ahora.”



Ahora fue Liz la que se acercó a él devorando su boca. Literalmente invadió su lengua mientras se desnudaba, no había romanticismo; era necesidad. Ella rompió el beso y se apartó de él para mostrarle su cuerpo. No había lentitud, se estaba exponiendo a él completamente ahora que había comprendido como iba a ser su relación a partir de este momento. Permaneció desnuda frente a él, valiente, consciente.

Red se había oscurecido de repente. Su Lizzie se estaba ofreciendo a él. Una dulce rendición de una mujer valiente, salvaje y libre. Y Red la iba a tomar entera. Su postura cambió de golpe, ladeó la cabeza como un felino ante una presa, esperando el momento oportuno para saltar. Bajó los hombros y su rostro se tornó serio, peligroso, salvo por una tenue sonrisa ladeada que enloquecía su aura. Este era el Red que se estaba conteniendo; no solo desde que Liz confesó sus sentimientos, no. Desde que la vio bajar de esas escaleras mientras él estaba esposado a esa silla, con ese pelo suavizado con reflejos chocolates… Ese fue el momento en el que Red tuvo que enterrar profundamente sus instintos. Hasta hoy, hasta ahora.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, rodeándola, admirándola por todos los ángulos, conocía su cuerpo a la perfección de haberlo visto en los videos con Tom, en las cámaras ocultas de anoche. Pero ahora podía admirar su piel, sus pequeñas imperfecciones. Ella estaba completamente desnuda ante él, consciente de la locura que había desatado y más aún: dispuesta a verlo perder el control con ella. La excitación del momento no solo sexual, si no psicológica iba en aumento para los dos. El nivel de entrega de ambos iba a rebasar todos los niveles.

Red cogió suavemente su mano izquierda. Llevó el dedo anular de ella a su boca y comenzó besando el montículo del dedo; la base donde colocaría un magnífico anillo que la uniera a él, siguió besando mientras se imaginaba un zafiro a juego con los ojos de Lizzie. Dio la vuelta a su muñeca y mordió levemente el lugar donde se notaba el pulso latiendo.

Lizzie comenzaba a respirar fuerte, como una presa hipnotizada ante un gran depredador en la sabana. Sabía que todo lo que le estaba haciendo tenía un simbolismo potente que remarcaba la posesión, pero no sintió dudas en ningún momento. Llevaba meses sintiendo este vínculo con él mucho antes de que lo pudiera expresar.

Ninguno de los dos se sentía vulnerable en este momento. Habían prometido sinceridad y parecía que eso bastaba para ahondar en esta locura juntos.

  * “Eres tan bella…” dijo Red con adoración. “Quiero brindarte todos los placeres del mundo para que te hagas tan adicta a mí como yo de ti. Necesito que comprendas que jamás te haré daño. Sea lo que sea en el momento que sea solo tienes que decírmelo. Prométemelo” Pidió solemnemente.



  * “Lo prometo” contestó ella con firmeza. “Te amo Red. Te amo y te deseo más que a nadie en el mundo”




	10. El show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo nivel de entrega esta a punto de suceder entre estos dos. Tienen tanto guardado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especialmente me interesan vuestras opiniones en este capítulo por favor... Lo he escrito con mucha dificultad ya que deseaba expresar muchas más cosas a parte del smut. ¿me he pasado de sentimental? quería que hubiera amor abnegado y sexo salvaje a partes iguales... Por favor comenta lo que quieras, se agradecen todo tipo de críticas. Gracias de corazón

  * “Lo prometo” contestó ella con firmeza. “Te amo Red. Te amo y te deseo más que a nadie en el mundo”



Nunca en sus mejores sueños habría soñado con oírla decir eso. Empezó a desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa. Se acercó más a ella por detrás y agarrándola de la cintura la giró de cara al estúpido cuadro de ángeles donde estaba escondida la cámara.

  * “Lizzie, quiero que mires a la cámara y te ofrezcas doblemente a mí, para el Raymond que te está disfrutando en este momento y el que te disfrutará más tarde en el video. Esto solo va a ser para mí, nadie más podrá vernos, nunca te compartiría con nadie. Quiero que pienses en cómo voy a emborracharme de estas imágenes con nosotros follando como si no hubiera un mañana. Quiero ver tu cara de viciosa mientras te corres…”



Se paró de pie frente a ella y a espaldas de la cámara.

  * Quiero que me desnudes cariño. Desenvuelve lo que es tuyo.



Lizzie se mordió el labio. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa de la excitación. Se acercó a él y mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa completamente. Al quitársela rodeó sus hombros con sus manos y tiró de las mangas hacia abajo.

Ella notó las cicatrices de la espalda, pero no quiso o no pudo hacer ningún comentario. Asumiendo por fin la verdad de ese punto oscuro de sus vidas lo miró con ojos nuevos.

Ella tiró la camisa al suelo y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, el botón y la cremallera del pantalón. Se arrodilló para hacerlo mejor y ahondando en la ropa interior liberó la polla. Mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a lamer la base y para deslizar después la lengua hasta la punta, ensalivándolo todo para darle aún más placer. Ella agarró la polla con la mano y la dirigió a sus labios golpeándose suavemente a sí misma justo antes de metérsela en la boca poco a poco y arremolinando la lengua en la punta.

Red estaba extasiado. Notaba como los labios lo apretaban mientras subía y bajaba; y como ella utilizaba la lengua para darle aún más placer. La lengua hacía círculos en la punta, justo en el punto más sensible. Red no pudo evitar agarrarla por el pelo suavemente pero sin marcarle el ritmo, ella lo estaba haciendo perfectamente.

De vez en cuando Liz se detenía y lamía la base besándola como a una armónica. Ella se sujetaba a las nalgas de Red y lo agarraba con fuerza cuando empujaba después la polla hasta la garganta. Justo cuando empezó a aumentar la velocidad Red la detuvo. Se terminó de deshacer de los pantalones que estaban en los tobillos y se arrodilló para estar a su nivel agarrándola de las manos.

  * “Elizabeth” dijo utilizando su nombre completo “jamás podría cansarme de ti, eres una droga para mis sentidos, no te imaginas el efecto que me provocas…” dijo Red con adoración.



Ella sonrió levemente mientras aceptaba su beso, y Red probaba su propio sabor. Él la ayudó a levantarse y la dirigió hacia la cama indicándole suavemente que se tumbara.

Red se subió a continuación de ella y comenzó besándole los pies, alternando con suaves y tiernos mordiscos en los tobillos. Como un depredador buscaba con su lengua el pulso pedio. Los mordiscos hacían saltar a Liz y gemir, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Estaba hipnotizada por cada movimiento de Red, como adoraba y marcaba cada parte de su cuerpo, como subía por los muslos alternando ternura y dolor suave.

Red por su parte tenía una tempestad en su cabeza, tan pronto adoraba a Liz con dulces lametones como sacaba su frustración de años mordiéndola no tan suavemente. Había esperado tanto para tenerla así, que fue como un reencuentro con un hogar después de años luchando contra los océanos. Si Red era Ulises, su Lizzie no era Penélope, era Ítaca. Y Red estaba dispuesto a enterrarse en la arena de su hogar.

Liz estaba ardiendo, si realmente Red la consideraba su hogar iba a encontrar el fuego encendido en casa cuando entrara en la cueva. Ella se estaba rindiendo completamente a él, de una manera consciente, y sin embargo se sentía más libre que nunca en su vida.

Así la quería Red, su Ítaca rendida a él, ardiente por que entrara en casa. No necesitaba dominarla de más maneras, este acto era tan simbólico y profundo que cerraba varias heridas de décadas. Nunca se había sentido tan sano espiritualmente.

Red se incorporó y frotó su polla con la vulva de Liz, abriendo todos sus pliegues y untando en la lubricación natural de ella, que en este momento parecía un lago. Estaba tan húmeda que se deslizaba dentro aunque Red no quisiera, se permitió penetrarla unos pocos centímetros y siguió jugando con su clítoris para hacer que ella se corriera. Liz estaba tan excitada que tardó unos momentos en colapsar; oírla gritar su nombre casi lo hace derrumbarse.

No se resistió a probarla, aunque Liz estaba muy sensible, Red se agachó y bebió de ella como un hombre sediento. A continuación se incorporó otra vez sobre ella y apoyándose sobre los hombros se puso a su altura para penetrarla mientras la besaba.

Liz sentía su peso sobre ella, sintiéndose dulcemente aprisionada por él. Además la agarraba de las muñecas mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella e invadiendo su boca con sus besos violentos. Era todo Red, lo sentía por todos los lados, ella respiraba y bebía a Red como si no hubiera nada más en la habitación.

Red la estaba follando y perdiéndose en ella, la besaba en la boca y el cuello, mordiéndola eventualmente, con esa mezcla de ternura y frustración que llevaba sintiendo desde el primer momento. Sujetada de las manos, completamente expuesta a él, ella no tenía capacidad de maniobrar porque Red la inundaba por dentro y por fuera. En un momento de sobreexcitación Red se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para ver la visión debajo de él. Los muslos de Liz colgaban abiertos dándole la bienvenida al hogar. Red aminoró el ritmo, quería alargarlo lo máximo posible; así que haciendo la penetración más lenta y a la vez más profunda comenzó a acariciar a su Lizzie con el pulgar, quería verla correrse otra vez. Red se había cuidado mucho de liberar el ángulo de la cámara, no podía imaginarse verlo más tarde en la Tablet.

Liz no tardó en tener otro orgasmo. La doble estimulación y ver a Red tan perdido en ella había llevado la excitación a un nivel superior. Podría haberse corrido sin tocarse.

Red la vio desmoronarse otra vez. Ella tenía una sonrisa loca en su rostro, esto era lo que quería darle el resto de sus vidas, esta primera vez juntos, en este sucio motel barato… no podría ser más perfecto.

Red salió de ella y le dio unos segundos para bajar de la cumbre.

  * “Quiero que me montes amor, quiero que cabalgues sobre mí y te corras como una loca”



Red se tumbó sobre la cama y cuando Liz se subió a horcajadas sobre él, la detuvo:

  * “No Lizzie, sube al revés, mirando a mis pies y directamente a la cámara” ordenó suavemente, sabía que la cámara enfocaría directamente su cara, por eso quería verla por detrás, saltando sobre él, como una potrilla desbocada.



Lizzie hundió la polla dentro de ella mientras se mordía el labio, después de los dos orgasmos estaba terriblemente lubricada y sensible. La polla le tocaba muy adentro, rozando el cérvix, así que Liz al principio se deslizó arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás, despacio y profundo. Sus músculos rodeaban con fuerza la polla ya que después del clímax se habían tonificado y estaban tensos y fuertes además de sensibles.

Solo con ese movimiento y la fuerza muscular de Liz, Red tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no correrse dentro de ella. Además Red tenía la visión perfecta de la espalda de Liz sudando, el pelo alborotado saltando, sus nalgas abiertas para él y mostrando la penetración perfectamente. Red podía ver su polla desaparecer dentro de Lizzie, el sonido húmedo de sus jugos… No iba a durar mucho más.

Casi como si le leyera la mente Liz aumentó el ritmo dándose su propio placer. Ella comenzaba a saltar violentamente mientras se pellizcaba los pezones, toda la estimulación sobre ella... Liz gritaba sin preocuparse de nada, anticipando el orgasmo brutal que se acercaba.

Cuando Liz estalló, se llevó a Red con ella, apretando los músculos de las paredes vaginales y compartiendo el orgasmo como una traca final en unos fuegos artificiales. Se derrumbó sobre sus piernas y se agarró a los tobillos de Red buscando el equilibrio. El mundo se había movido bajo sus pies.

Red había cerrado los ojos bramando como un animal, la excitación, la fuerza con la que Lizzie lo había rodeado, el calor de su interior, la visión, los sonidos… todo. Habían hecho que estallara en un orgasmo alucinante. Se agarró a sus caderas y en cuanto pudo recuperar algunas fuerzas se incorporó sentado debajo de ella besando su espalda. La hizo rodar sobre él y sudorosos se miraron a la cara tapándose con unas sábanas húmedas del esfuerzo.

Sonrisas en sus caras, ojos emocionados, rostros sudados… eso es lo que tenían delante el uno y el otro. Necesitaban tocarse todo el rato, la cara, los brazos, era como si se exploraran por primera vez, como si bajaran de un viaje de una droga maravillosa…

Fue Liz la que habló primero:

  * “No sabía que se podía sentir tanto”



Red la miró maravillado, jamás había esperado ser correspondido y que su locura individual se convirtiera en una locura de dos, algo que pudieran compartir sin tener que reprimirse.

  * “yo… me siento desbordado, jamás habría imaginado que tu…” Red no pudo continuar. La emoción lo inundaba…



Liz lo miró sonriendo, compartiendo las emociones…

  * “Red, creo que ahora aceptaré ese desayuno” dijo bromeando entre lágrimas.



Ambos estallaron en risas, abrazándose y enfrentando un primer día, juntos ante el mundo.


	11. El primer tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comienza la negociación. Liz debe sanar muchas cosas de Red. Tened paciencia

Red una vez más hizo gala del dispendio económico. Llamó a una cafetería cuyo dueño le debía Dios sabe que favor… o quizá fueran socios criminales, Liz prefería no saber en realidad. Ella sospechaba que a partir de ahora iba a tener que cerrar los ojos a muchas cosas, al menos como agente del FBI.

Como siempre Red desplegó todo su encanto, ordenó una variedad suculenta de desayuno, café recién hecho, croissants, ensalada de frutas, zumo natural y pasteles de todos los tipos… Un joven repartidor que Red conocía se presentó en el motel con cara de pensar que se había equivocado de dirección. Red abrió la puerta alegremente y saludo al chico dándole recuerdos a su padre y una generosa propina.

Red extendió el desayuno en la cama, normalmente él no se sentiría a gusto comiendo ahí, pero Liz tendrá que dejar este sucio motel de una vez, así que quería despedirse a lo grande de este lugar.

Estaba exultante, quería que Liz probara todo, acercaba los pasteles a su boca sonando como un niño.

  * “Prueba este Lizzie, está hecho con unos pistachos iraníes fabulosos… y la miel es espectacular, te aseguro que jamás has probado una miel así…”



Liz se dejaba llevar, divertida, el sexo da hambre, pero nada comparado con las emociones; y después de las últimas horas ella estaba hambrienta.

Liz estaba bebiendo café mientras se decidía a despejar una incógnita.

  * “Red, necesito preguntarte algo que vi…”



  * “Si cariño, son de esa noche”



  * “Tú me salvaste ¿no?” fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.



Red bajó la mirada, no había forma de evitar responder…

  * “Esa era mi intención”



  * “¿Tu intención?” Liz no estaba dispuesta a bailar ese tango ahora… no después de lo que acababa de pasar “¿vas a rehuir la pregunta cómo siempre? Nada ha cambiado para ti por lo que veo.” Dijo exasperada.



  * “Lizzie” Red sonó como un animal acorralado, cogió aire e intentó hablar con claridad, aunque había puntos que no podía despejar ahora “cuando llegué, el incendio estaba muy avanzado y tú… tú estabas en un armario, asustada. Bueno intenté sacarnos de ahí pero algo me golpeó y me desmayé; y tú no paraste hasta que desperté. Me salvaste la vida cariño…”



  * “Yo… no sabía, no recordaba eso” dijo asombrada. De repente algunas imágenes fugaces vinieron a su cabeza. “¿Esa es la razón por la que tú siempre me has protegido? ¿Era gratitud?”



  * “Es mucho más profundo que eso Elizabeth” dijo muy serio. Su rostro cambió y no quiso dar más detalles. Liz decidió que no presionaría más, de momento.



Red acabó el café y tiró los restos a la basura mientras miraba alrededor. No sabía cómo plantear esto pero tenía la certeza de que debía convencerla.

  * “Vas a pedirme que deje el motel” dijo Liz adelantándose a sus pensamientos.



Red la miró asombrado, no solo era perfiladora del FBI, muy buena por cierto, la manera que tenía de meterse en la cabeza… Red sospechaba que a partir de ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a que Lizzie le leyera la mente como un libro abierto.

  * “No es una petición exactamente, es más… una necesidad me temo” dijo Red.



  * “¿Una necesidad tuya o mía?” contestó Liz con suspicacia.



  * “¿Sabes Lizzie? Me molesta que distingas entre tus necesidades y las mías, siempre he sabido que lo bueno para ti, era bueno para mí; y viceversa. Creía que al menos hace un rato había despejado las dudas en cuanto a eso…” dijo con una nota de tristeza. Liz no era la única que sabía manipular, Red utilizaría todas las armas para llevarla con él al fin del mundo.



Liz sonrió ante el no tan sutil intento de manipulación. Iba a dejarse llevar, al menos de momento. Ella tampoco quería estar separada de él. Ahora Tom estaba muerto y sentía que una etapa de su vida había concluido; y otra ilusionante y aterradora empezaba. Era el momento de dejar el motel.

  * “Bien” cedió “buscaré un apartamento o algo, lo prometo”



  * “En realidad… esperaba que te quedaras conmigo” Dijo Red repitiendo el tono de tristeza anterior.



  * “Red, tú no tienes casa fija, no puedo ir contigo de casa franca en casa franca, acompañándote a reuniones con criminales… Sigo siendo agente del FBI por si se te había olvidado” Quizá Liz se había pasado de dura. La tristeza de Red ahora no parecía fingida.



  * “Entiendo” contestó Red secamente.



Liz se estaba exasperando, una cosa es que la manipulara torpemente como hacía siempre y otra era esta presión. Ella era incapaz de verlo así… tan dependiente y vulnerable. Después de todo Liz tenía una formación en psicología y perfiles. Estas bases eran muy tóxicas y Liz tenía intención de sanarlo para construir algo real, juntos.

  * “Vale Red, escucha esto: quizá podamos… los dos, buscar algún apartamento o algo así. Un lugar tranquilo y sencillo, donde pueda esperarte y puedas volver conmigo cuando no estés… bueno…” Liz esbozó una sonrisa “cuando no estés delinquiendo”



  * “Un hogar” Red tragó “hace muchas décadas que no tengo un hogar… al menos uno de cuatro paredes.” Dijo con voz ensoñadora. Su hogar estaría donde estuviera Lizzie.



Liz sonrió, de momento había capeado el temporal, aunque ella sabía que quedaban batallas por librar; Red parecía tan vulnerable… tan herido.

  * “Bueno” dijo Liz con humor “parece que hemos tenido nuestra primera conversación seria”



  * “Y lo has llevado maravillosamente” A Red no se le escapaba una “Sé que puedo asustarte a veces, pero no dudes que jamás te haría daño.”



  * “Lo se Red”



Sí. Quedaban muchas batallas que librar para Liz. Al fin y al cabo un dominador en realidad es alguien muy dañado que necesita obsesivamente tener el control constantemente, aunque fuera irónico el dominador siempre es más dependiente al sumiso que viceversa, necesitaba darle confianza y mostrarle lo sería que era la relación. Ella intentaría trabajar en esto con él, si es posible sin que se diera cuenta, o al menos sin hacerle daño. Liz no estaba dispuesta a joder lo que tenían, era consciente que la vulnerabilidad de Red no era más que un reflejo de la intensidad de su historia. Ellos podrían ser un puerto seguro el uno para el otro.

De momento había superado el temporal de vivir juntos, había establecido buenas bases dándole a entender que su trabajo era importante. Liz tenía que ir curándolo poco a poco, dándole el control en casi todas las situaciones y asumiéndolo ella en las batallas importantes. Red dijo una vez que las negociaciones eran un tango; pues Liz iba a bailar este tango con él ahora. Ella asumiría el sentido común, para que Red pudiera perder el suyo.


	12. Preparando el viaje

Red ayudó a empacar las pocas cosas que ella tenía. Se miraban furtivamente y sonriendo mientras en silencio recogían la habitación. Liz tenía el resto de sus pertenencias en un trastero a las afueras de la ciudad.

Acordaron quedarse en un apartamento que Red tenía vacío, al menos de momento. Red le había asegurado que el inmueble no estaba relacionado con ningún crimen y que era conveniente por el momento. Estaba excitado con buscar un lugar para los dos; Red ya tenía un hogar: Liz; pero ahora quería un hogar físico junto a ella. Estaría de acuerdo con todo, ella quería un lugar sencillo y él no quería lujos ni artificios alrededor de ellos.

Cuando la habitación quedó vacía Liz se acercó al cuadro de los ángeles en la pared enfrente de la cama. Despegó la cámara de la pared y miró a Red con escepticismo.

  * “¿Sabes Red? Nunca me habría imaginado que eras así.” Dijo blandiendo la cámara en su mano.



  * “Yo tampoco” susurró Red. “¿Nos vamos?”



Montaron en el Mercedes. Liz lo miraba furtivamente, no recordaba haberlo visto conducir y parecía que se había convertido en otro; su expresión, su postura, incluso su mirada… Definitivamente Red había cambiado en las últimas 24 horas.

Era tan extraño estar continuamente a solas con él, sin guardaespaldas, sin asociados, sin Dembé. Se sentía como si estuvieran haciendo una mudanza juntos, como una pareja normal, como si se pudieran permitir algo así… Era tan fácil esa simulación, ambos la sentían, pero ninguno la expresaba; simplemente la disfrutaban en silencio.

Fueron primero a la casa franca de Red. Él necesitaba recuperar las llaves; accedió a una caja fuerte que tenía en la pared, escondida tras un cuadro y sus ojos se iluminaron de repente. Sujetaba unas llaves mientras sonreía a Liz, parecía un niño con unos zapatos nuevos.

  * “Cariño, Lizzie… mi dulce Lizzie…”



  * “¿Qué… que pasa Red?” contestó Liz cautelosa, parecía estar a punto de perder la razón en cualquier momento.



  * “Estas llaves, bueno son de un sitio distinto… me preguntaba si…” Red parecía estar a punto de confesar una travesura inocente, y a la vez parecía tan inseguro como si estuviera confesando un crimen terrible, volvió a dudar “No” dijo firmemente volviéndose a la caja fuerte y recuperando las llaves del apartamento que buscaban “No, no; este sitio es apropiado, si, estarás bien” dijo más a sí mismo que a Liz.



  * “Red…” dijo Liz tentativamente acercándose a él mientras recuperaba las misteriosas llaves “¿De dónde son? ¿Tan horrible es? ¿Qué ocurre? Vamos quedamos en ser transparentes.”



  * “Transparentes” repitió Red con voz soñadora “no era nada, solo un sitio donde podríamos ir alguna vez, quizá más adelante, pero no ahora”



  * “Red, parecías tan feliz… dime dónde está, háblame” dijo pacientemente Liz



Red dudó, este no era su plan, su plan era tomar las cosas con calma, había roto todas las determinaciones y promesas hasta ahora, parecía tan débil ante ella, cedía ante todos sus instintos y deseos… pero a la vez se sentía tan bien. Él no podía evitarlo. Estaban tan cerca ahora, y ella sujetando las llaves de la cabaña…

  * “Es solo un lugar que adquirí pensando en ti, está demasiado apartado, no creo que te sientas bien ahora dando este paso. Es una cabaña en Shenandoah, en mitad del Parque Nacional. Es… bueno estaríamos demasiado solos, y no es el momento, lo sé.



  * “Lo sabes” dijo Liz “¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera yo lo sé?” creo que tú y yo no tenemos momentos que pasar, como si fueran hitos en una carrera establecida. En realidad se siente como si lleváramos toda la vida juntos.”



A Red le brillaban los ojos al escucharla hacer una declaración así… Esperó a que ella continuara.

  * “Creo que debemos seguir nuestros impulsos. Necesitamos esto tú y yo, pero siempre sinceridad” siguió diciendo Liz, parecía que pensaba en voz alta porque cuando volvió a hablar su voz era tan segura como si hubiera tomado una determinación: “Quieres secuestrarme ¿no?” dijo con aplomo “quieres tenerme solo para ti, bueno pues tengo una noticia: yo también deseo eso”



Red se quedó paralizado. Liz lo sorprendía dando pasos agigantados, adelantándose a sus propios deseos y haciéndolos de ella también. Parecía que compartían la locura, juntos, pero ahora Red tendría que confiar en ella, ella estaba llevando el control de cada paso, dándole pie a que Red sintiera todo con ella, podría perderse en ella…

  * “Oh Lizzie… yo…”



  * “Déjame que llame a Cooper para decirle que me de unos días de vacaciones ¿vale? Y mientras puedes coger algo de equipaje”



Liz llamó a Harold para comunicarle que estaría fuera unos días, no dio muchas más explicaciones y el hombre tampoco preguntó más, asumiendo que después de lo de Tom era normal que necesitara alejarse de todo.

Mientras tanto Red metió en una bolsa algo de ropa, aseo y… la Tablet. Sabía que los videos se habían guardado con una seguridad informática extrema y que solo él podría acceder. Los videos estaban en el disco duro de esa Tablet sólo para él, bueno para ellos; ahora los tendrían los dos. Iban a ser dos a partir de ese momento para tantas cosas… tantas implicaciones.

Liz se guardó las llaves y le cogió de la mano para volver a salir de la casa y montar en el Mercedes, no necesitaban nada más. Tenían equipaje suficiente ambos para estar 4 o 5 días fuera, para descubrirse por fin, sin artificios ni citas ni escenarios excéntricos: los dos solos en una cabaña en un entorno salvaje.

Antes de montar Red llamó a Dembé dándole las mínimas explicaciones. El hombre fiel solo pregunto: “¿estaréis bien?” Red simplemente contestó “Mejor que nunca” mirando significativamente a Liz.

El viaje fue lento y agradable. Red estaba tan nervioso que llevaba el coche despacio para saborear la adrenalina previa. No podía creerlo, iban a estar solos, apartados de enemigos, del FBI, de mentiras, de secretos, de rencores… podrían descubrirse como por primera vez. A nadie le importaba que iban a hacer con su vida, simplemente esto, **ESTO** , les incumbía a ellos dos. Tal y como Liz había dicho: “No es de tu incumbencia” Red sonrió al recordar el momento. “ _Solo nos atañe a ti y a mi Lizzie, siempre ha sido así, solos tú y yo_ ” pensó emocionado.


	13. La cabaña

Como de costumbre cuando llegaron a la “cabaña” Liz se dio cuenta que con Red no podía esperar nada convencional. Ella habría esperado una casita de madera, sencilla y rústica. Pero la casa era de diseño moderno con grandes travesaños de madera adornando partes de paredes en piedra y grandes ventanales de cristal. Tenía dos plantas y destacaba sobre una elevación natural de tierra que le proporcionaría grandes vistas del parque natural.

Estaba apartada del camino natural, alejado de turistas y senderistas… era tan bonita y alegre que Liz no podía esperar a entrar; tan distinta a todo lo que conocía de Red hasta ahora…

Salieron del coche nerviosos, todas esas sensaciones tan nuevas y vibrantes se arremolinaban en la sangre amenazando con hacerles perder la compostura, la situación era demasiado excitante y loca. Ambos sabían que su relación no había comenzado de manera convencional, y que había demasiadas heridas entre ellos, mucho que sanar. Había necesidad y sentimientos demasiado intensos, y la perspectiva de unos días solos aislados del mundo podría significar un hermoso comienzo o un apoteósico final.

A medida que se acercaban juntos al maletero para sacar el equipaje los nervios iban creciendo más y más. Pero con efectos distintos en cada uno. Mientras Red sentía la adrenalina avanzando por sus venas y convirtiéndolo en un halcón hambriento. Liz se sentía una presa más que feliz de ser capturada, embelesada con su depredador y dispuesta a ofrecer el cuello desnudo listo para morder, estaba hipnotizada por la actitud de Red…

Cargados de bolsas y maletas se dirigieron a la casa. Red abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar primero, sonrió cuando ella pasó tan cerca de él y detuvo su boca junto a la suya anticipando el deseo que se iba a desatar.

La casa era extremadamente luminosa, tenía una única estancia de cocina, salón pequeño con un sofá y dos sillones individuales, una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas y la gran protagonista: una chimenea de piedra maravillosa. La única habitación se situaba en el piso superior, a la vista desde el salón, dominando unas preciosas vistas de la montaña a través de unos ventanales. Un aseo abajo y un baño completo con bañera enorme arriba completaban la edificación. Liz se giró maravillada absorbiendo todos los detalles.

  * “Esto es… simplemente perfecto”



  * “Exactamente eso pensé, siempre imaginaba estar contigo en este lugar, es casi tan perfecto como tú” contestó Red con adoración.



Estaban de pie cerca el uno del otro, respirándose, lidiando con los nervios en el estómago. Red dio una palmada y con esa voz alegre la sobresaltó, rompiendo la tensión.

  * “¡Vamos a instalarnos!”



Entre los dos recorrieron toda la vivienda, los muebles eran claros magnificando la luz natural que entraba por los ventanales. Colocaron la ropa en los cajones y armarios, los artículos de aseo en el baño y seguidamente bajaron a colocar las provisiones en la cocina. Habían parado en el viaje para comprar comida de todo tipo, aunque un pueblo muy turístico estaba cerca Red quiso aprovisionarse por si apenas salían, como preveía que sería el caso.

Liz estaba distraída colocando ropa en un cajón cuando notó que Red estaba parado pensativo, Se giró hacia él y se acercó, le vio sosteniendo una Tablet con una sonrisa torcida. Inmediatamente conectó ideas.

  * “Esa es la…”



  * “Sí. Quiero que lo veamos juntos después, quiero compartirlo contigo.”



Liz asintió tímida y avergonzada. No estaba segura de querer ver eso, pero le parecía tan excitante… Recordaba vagamente como se sintió aquella noche sola, cuando llegó de terminar aquel estúpido informe y se desnudó nada más llegar a la habitación, el baño, como se sentía de frustrada y a la vez ilusionada… Después iban a visualizar lo que había pasado esa misma mañana, era increíble que eso hubiera pasado hace no tantas horas, se sentía un mundo…

Red le acarició la mejilla y volvieron a la tarea. Era la hora de comer y Red improvisó unas verduras braseadas y algo de salmón, sacó un vino ligero para acompañar.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, se podía palpar lo doméstico que se había vuelto el ambiente, era tan sencillo con él… Conversaron de todo: de Cooper como jefe (Liz se sorprendió al oír hablar a Red sobre Harold, lo admiraba más de lo que creía) de cómo funcionaba la unidad, de cómo era el FBI hace unos años, los métodos que utilizaban, de cómo había cambiado todo en las agencias desde el 11S… Liz contó cómo fue su entrenamiento en Quantico (nada que Red no supiera, ya que siempre había estado vigilando sus pasos) Red ofreció algunas pinceladas de su paso por la Marina y como fueron aquellos complicados días de la guerra fría, siempre controlando la información que le daba a Liz, siempre protegiéndola de secretos que la pondrían en peligro.

Era tan sencillo vivir así con Red, Liz se estaba imaginando pasar día a día con él y definitivamente le encantaba la proyección de rutina con este hombre. Aunque el término rutina no se adaptaría a él. En cualquier modo ambos estaban cómodos, tanto que nadie podría decir que esa misma mañana habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

Mientras Red charlaba relajadamente contando sus divertidas historias, Liz se perdía en sus propios pensamientos imaginando cuánto había llegado a sufrir Red a lo largo de las décadas. Sin poder establecerse en ningún lugar, siempre huyendo, siempre entre violencia, secretos y horrores; y por lo que Liz había podido deducir hasta ahora, ella misma era la causa de todo el sufrimiento que Red había padecido; quizá por ello Liz podía detectar esa frustración desesperada cuando la besaba o cuando hicieron el amor esa misma mañana. Liz podía adivinar que Red necesitaba controlarla y atarla a él porque estaba muy dañado. No es que Liz se estuviera quejando, había descubierto que este hombre podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella y sus bragas estarían chorreando; pero esto trascendía del sexo. Le preocupaba esa desesperación sedienta y violenta fuera de la cama que Red mostraba por ella, esto podría hacerles daño a los dos, dañar la relación en un nivel más profundo. Liz iba a tener que sanar muchas cosas de Red.

Liz sonreía mientras lo miraba con ternura, parecía un sueño que hubieran hecho el amor esa misma mañana por primera vez, que ayer por la tarde Liz hubiera disparado a Tom y más tarde hubiera confesado su amor a Red después de mucho tiempo. La vorágine de sentimientos había sido demasiado turbulenta.

A Red no se le escaparon las miradas furtivas de Liz, estaba acostumbrado a la friadad frente a él y le costaba detectar el afecto. Su mundo estaba desprovisto de cariño, sus asociados eran leales por miedo en su gran mayoría, por agradecimiento o por gélida amistad como en el caso de Dembé. Sabía que Liz sentía amor, no tenía razones para dudar de ella, pero ¿sería suficientemente fuerte? ¿Y si se aburría? O peor aun ¿y si acababa teniendo miedo de él? Podría perderla en cualquier momento, eso lo atormentaba… después de tantos años se le abría una pequeña puerta a la felicidad que se podría cerrar en un instante. “Dios, la devoraría aquí mismo” pensaba Red una y otra vez mientras la divertía con sus extravagantes historias. “No puedo, simplemente no puedo dejarte ir, no después de tantos años en la oscuridad”.

Después de todo Red era un hombre famélico de afecto que necesitaba aferrarse al único rayo de luz que había cruzado su vida en los últimos 30 años. No podía dejarla escapar.

  * “¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que…?” empezó Liz cuando Red acabó una divertida historia de cómo se había perdido en un barrio de Singapur.



Red se limpió con la servilleta y se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Bebió un sorbo de vino blanco y cambió su mirada hacia ella. Definitivamente había dos Red: el jovial y extravagante y el de emociones intensas enterradas en lo más profundo de su ser.

  * “…estaba enamorado de tí?” completó Red. “Desde hace demasiado, pero si lo que preguntas es desde cuando me permito ser consciente de ello te diré que…” consultó el reloj “menos de 20 horas”



Liz lo miró confundida. Creía entender parte de lo que le decía pero quería oírlo de él:

  * “¿No te permitías amarme?” preguntó suavemente Liz.



  * “No pensaba que hubiera una oportunidad real”



  * “No pareces un hombre inseguro en las relaciones con las mujeres” volvió a insistir sutilmente Liz.



Red rió con ganas. La tomó de la mano y se permitió darle una respuesta franca, no podría ser así a menudo con ella y decidió deslizar su habitual máscara con ella.

  * “Sinceramente, no pensaba que lo mereciera” soltó Red “no parece que me haya portado muy bien contigo"



  * “Eso es absurdo, siempre estás protegiéndome” contestó vehemente Liz “si te refieres a lo de Tom, vale, se te fue de las manos, pero entiendo que no era intención tuya manipularme o hacerme vivir una mentira ¿no? Solo querías a alguien cerca de mí que me protegiera.”



Red calló. Había hecho alguna cosa peor que esa, aunque de esa específicamente se lamentaba profundamente. Aun recordaba cuando la vio casarse…

Liz tomó el silencio de Red como de arrepentimiento.

  * “En cuanto a… grabarme… bueno eso no estuvo bien, aunque me lo has explicado y entiendo cómo te sentías” dijo dulcemente mostrando su habitual empatía “en cierto modo me gusta… me excita” Liz estaba tan bonita así de avergonzada… “aunque ya no tienes que hacerlo ¿no? Ahora me vas a tener contigo…”



Red sonrió, no quería estropearlo diciendo cualquier estupidez. Liz ni siquiera visualizaba la punta del iceberg de su locura personal. Ella empezaba a acercarse, pero de ahí a aceptarlo…

  * “Quiero ver los videos contigo Lizzie”



Sin más se levantó de la silla agarrándola de la mano de la mano y la condujo al sofá, mientras se acurrucaban juntos con la Tablet sobre el regazo.


	14. El primer video

Liz estaba sobre el pecho de Red. Ambos se habían puesto cómodos, tranquilos, hogareños. Los dos acurrucados en el sofá, en una cabaña preciosa con muebles acogedores, frente a la chimenea… Cualquiera diría que eran una pareja de enamorados, felices y pacíficos que se sentaban a ver una película juntos, una felicidad tranquila y serena.

Sí. Estaban enamorados. Pero su amor tenía poco de tranquilo y pacífico. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de la vida difícil de Red… nada era normal entre ellos. Estaban a punto de visualizar un video de Red espiando a Liz en un motel barato que ella eligió para alejarse de su vida frenética; y aquello lejos de ser ofensivo o incómodo resultaba increíblemente excitante.

El vídeo empezó con Liz entrando en la habitación: cansada pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Red sonrió a su vez y miró furtivamente a su Lizzie apoyada sobre él. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado compartir algo así con ella. Notaba como su respiración se aceleraba, como abría los ojos en anticipación de lujuria… Sí, Liz lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Red no miraba la Tablet, si no que no apartaba los ojos de su Lizzie, quería registrar todas y cada una de sus expresiones, quería mostrarle lo salvaje que podía ser, que debía estar completamente desinhibida para él, que no solo la aceptaba como era, la adoraba así. La devoraría de pies a cabeza…

Liz se veía a sí misma en ropa interior, bebiendo el whisky de la pequeña botella del hotel, yendo al baño a llenar la bañera… En su mente se imaginaba a Red visualizando lo mismo ¿estaría masturbándose? No se atrevía a preguntárselo. Veía como ella misma se metía en la bañera, recordaba cada uno de sus pensamientos en ese momento, como le estaba costando dejar la mente en blanco…

Miró furtivamente a Red, se sorprendió de verlo mirarla fijamente, no estaba prestando nada de atención a la pantalla. Detuvo el video y lo miró fijamente.

  * “Quiero verte a ti, quiero ver cómo te ves a ti misma siendo salvaje” se adelantó Red a su pregunta.



Si Liz estaba cohibida, en ese momento la vergüenza la desbordó. Había detenido el video justo cuando se metía en la cama. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

  * “Yo… no se si puedo… es demasiado embarazoso”



Red pulsó el play otra vez y agarrándola de la barbilla le giró la cara hacia la pantalla mientras la Liz del vídeo vestida solo con unas bragas, acalorada, suspiraba de frustración mirando al techo.

  * “Dime que estabas pensando ahí” dijo Red deteniendo otra vez el vídeo. Sonó más a una orden. Había cambiado completamente su tono de voz.



  * “Estaba… estaba pensando cuanto me había excitado con el beso que me diste en la puerta de tu casa, antes de despedirme”



  * “Sigue”



  * “pensaba… que era ridículo que me excitara un simple beso, pero sentía tanta necesidad entre los dos… y estaba tan mojada por ti…”



  * “Mmmmh” gimió Red. Se estaba poniendo muy duro ahora “Dime como te mojabas por mí”



  * “Cuando te acercabas a mi boca… no me lo esperaba, de hecho pensaba que no querías nada conmigo, y de repente invades mi boca así, como si…”



  * “Como si no quisiera perderte jamás” concluyó Red activando otra vez el vídeo. “Sigue mirándote” exigió suavemente.



Las siguientes escenas mostraban a Liz bajándose las bragas con furia, frustrada, completamente desnuda y destapada sobre la cama. Sus piernas abiertas y primero un dedo frotando su vulva y después introduciéndose desesperadamente dentro de ella, sacando la lubricación para a continuación seguir friccionando frenéticamente el clítoris. Se podía ver a sí misma retorcerse, morderse un labio, cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca anticipando el orgasmo que la liberaría de la frustración. Pudo ver arquearse la espalda justo en el momento del clímax abriendo la boca al máximo y a la vez volviendo a meter dos dedos dentro de ella mientras pensaba en Red corriéndose en lo más profundo.

Red volvió a detener el vídeo sobresaltándola.

  * “Ahí está, esa es mi Lizzie, cariño no esperaba que me volvieras tan loco” dijo mirándola fijamente.



  * “¿Tú estabas…?”



  * “¿Masturbándome? Si, como un mandril” dijo riendo “me había prometido no hacerlo, me repetía que esto no era nada sexual si no psicológico, una necesidad de cercanía… pero verte así… por supuesto que me estaba corriendo contigo, me imaginaba dentro de ti, bombeando fuerte, al mismo ritmo que tú, desbordándote, llenándote…”



Liz no era ninguna mojigata. Se consideraba una mujer bastante liberada sexualmente. Pero presenciar a Red hablar así, sin tapujos… ella estaba increíblemente excitada y cohibida. Si a esto le añades su voz súper sexy, su mirada ardiente, la necesidad que exudaba… desbordaba todos los niveles de erotismo que Liz había vivido.

A pesar de la vergüenza Liz no pudo evitar acercarse a su cuello, en la posición en la que estaba tan cerca de él, escuchando sus latidos acelerados, tan excitado como ella, tan necesitado como ella.

Comenzó besando muy suavemente el cuello de Red, mientras ella se incorporaba suavemente acercándose a su boca. Antes pasó por su oído y le susurró “te deseo mucho Red, no te contengas”

Red se estremeció oyendo las palabras como una droga deslizándose por su oído y hasta el cerebro. ¿Contenerse? Liz no sabía lo que decía… Red estaba quieto acumulando adrenalina, abriendo la boca para ella, dejando que Liz se acercara a él como una gacela confiada.

Liz seguía acercándose a su boca, incorporándose para subirse a horcajadas sobre él, agarrándose a sus hombros, estaba emocionada porque estaba tomando la iniciativa por primera vez y parecía un pequeño triunfo, ya que Red se mostraba quieto y receptivo… Ella no sabía que de momento no tenía nada que hacer en ese juego de poder.

Red sentía el calor emanando del pequeño cuerpo de su Lizzie, tan sexy y tierna… tan confiada… Red solo se estaba conteniendo momentáneamente pero sabía que pronto la tendría tumbada, abierta para él, dulce y caliente, ansiosa por ser follada salvajemente. Dejaría que ella creyera que tenía el poder, podría hacer eso si la recompensa después la mostrara así.


	15. Comenzando a sanar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSTW, capítulo bastante obsceno.
> 
> Feliz año!

Liz se estaba perdiendo sobre Red, ella era la que estaba lanzándose a su boca, explorándola, invadiéndola con una mezcla deliciosa de lujuria y ternura. Mientras tanto a Red cada vez se le hacía más difícil contenerse: el calor que irradiaba su Lizzie, esa boca abierta para él y explorando la suya propia, las manos de ella recorriendo su pecho y abriendo los botones de la camisa temblorosamente. Era tan preciosa así tan vulnerable y ansiosa… pensar que él mismo le estaba provocando esto lo volvía loco de necesidad. La máscara de frialdad iba a caer pronto desvelando su propia hambre hacia ella.

Pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de tomar las riendas Liz lo volvió a sorprender:

  * “Oh Red… Necesito… Necesito estar contigo así… siempre. Veinticuatro horas al día” Liz estaba divagando de la excitación, su construcción lingüística no era muy académica en este momento, pero a Red le pareció el poema más hermoso de la historia de la literatura.



Red la apartó de su cuello para explorar sus ojos. Durante décadas había aprendido a observar la verdad en interrogatorios, negociaciones y torturas. Su instinto criminal era bastante certero en cuanto a discernir la verdad del teatro. Pero con Liz, con su Lizzie la vulnerabilidad lo hacía incompetente. Escuchaba las palabras llegar a su mente como si estuviera presenciando un discurso ensayado. Nunca había sido tan inseguro en toda su vida.

  * “Repite eso” exhaló con un tono más duro de lo que pretendía. La agarró de los hombros bruscamente y escrudiñó sus ojos con obsesión.



Liz se sorprendió por la rudeza de sus acciones. Algo había cambiado repentinamente. Algo que ella no era capaz de vislumbrar ahora.

  * “Yo…” Red se paralizó al darse cuenta “Por favor Lizzie…” suavizó ahora su timbre de voz “Por favor… no dejes de decirme esas cosas. Nunca, nunca dejes de decirme cuanto me necesitas.” De repente la volteó en el sofá y comenzó a desnudarla lamiendo obsesivamente el camino de su cuello al pecho. “Sigue… siempre…. Sigue diciéndome esas cosas tan sucias. Quiero oír cada palabra de tu lujuria por mí.”



Liz decidió abandonarse. Red sonaba más necesitado que nunca. Él estaba rogándole que confirmara constantemente su deseo, su amor, su necesidad por él. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba tan perdida por él como él por ella. Oh, ella le daría eso, le daría todo por construir algo real entre los dos.

  * “Tú sabes… ¡sabes cuánto te deseo!” gritaba debajo de él en el sofá. “Te deseo desde que comprendí que era tan oscura como tú. Que no podía seguir con la vida que tenía, casada con un perfecto maestro de escuela, a punto de adoptar un bebé… No Red.” Susurró Liz agarrando su barbilla “Tú me conoces más que nadie, somos iguales, y te necesito tanto como tú a mí.” Dijo desesperada “Tómame Red, toma todo de mí”.



Ahí estaba Liz, rindiéndose otra vez ante él. Ella sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que sus palabras lo reconfortaban. Ella necesitaba reconfortarlo, aceptarlo y tranquilizarlo. Necesitaba que Red explotara toda la frustración e inseguridad.

Ahora Red no se contenía. Se moría por devorarla. La desnudó en cuestión de segundos dispuesto a obedecer a Liz “ _Tómame Red, toma todo de mí”_ le había pedido. Red podía admitir que tener a su Lizzie debajo de él, rogándole así, superaba todo el erotismo posible, pero no era solo una cuestión de control. Liz lo tranquilizaba y a la vez lo excitaba a niveles insospechados.

Se estaba entregando a su misión de tomarla entera. El seguía medio vestido, con la camisa algo desabrochada. Pero no le importaba. Se sentía desnudo ante ella, oírla hablar así, reparándolo con ternura y pasión.

Hundió su lengua en su coño con ansiedad. Movía la lengua de abajo a arriba, presionando con la lengua plana, otras veces con la punta, a veces deteniéndose en ese punto especial a la derecha del clítoris. Le urgía verla correrse. Necesitaba proporcionarle un orgasmo que la volviera aún más loca. Liz se retorcía en el sofá, no podía creer que fuera a correrse tan pronto. En parte por la excitación claro, pero Red se anticipaba a sus deseos “ _¿Cómo sabía dónde lamer, y justo la presión, y ese punto tan secreto justo en la raíz del clítoris, a la derecha?”_ Sin salir de su asombro notó que el clímax se acercaba. Esa lengua la estaba volviendo loca.

Justo en el momento en el que Red notó que el nudo de carne se hinchaba, introdujo dos dedos follándola, tan necesitado como ella, mirando fascinado como salían sus jugos, apretando en las paredes de su entrada. Liz se puso rígida de repente anticipando un orgasmo alucinante...

  * “Córrete Lizzie, dámelo todo, quiero ser el que haga que te corras el resto de tu vida…” Dijo Red sin poderse controlar “Dámelo cariño, dámelo en mi boca” La voz de Red tan grave retumbaba en el coño de Liz, enviando aún más vibraciones.



Cuando ella se corrió no se contuvo ni un ápice.

  * “¡Oh sí! ¡Joder Red, joder, joder, joder”



Estaba tan preciosa desmoronada bajo él. Subió a su nivel sonriéndole, Por supuesto estaba tan duro que los pantalones le estallaban, pero verla así lo excitaba de muchas más maneras que su polla anhelándola.

Liz aún vibraba bajo él. Red había mantenido su mano en el vestíbulo del coño, como si no pudiera soltarlo nunca jamás. Sabía que no debía acariciarla porque estaba demasiado sensible, pero sentía que su mano estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo, tan húmeda y caliente, él había provocado eso, le resultaba fascinante.

Liz lo miraba maravillada. Recordando la necesidad que había mostrado antes, la necesidad de saber cuánto lo deseaba.

  * “Red, te deseo dentro de mí, entra dentro, lo que dije antes… era todo verdad. Todo” dijo emocionada “me siento ridículamente feliz” dijo riendo entre lágrimas. Liz volvió a mirarlo notando que seguía vestido “Te quiero desnudo” susurró “te quiero desnudo y dentro de mí Red”



Red sonrió ante su necesidad. Se incorporó sobre ella y se desnudó. Ella lo había tranquilizado tanto que pudo hacerlo lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Sentía que empezaba a recuperar el control que había perdido ante ella desde el primer momento. Ella lo estaba logrando todo, era capaz de hacerle perder el control y de hacer que lo recuperara. Era tan dulce e intuitiva, diciéndole esas cosas tan hermosas… Rendida ante él.

Se desnudó completamente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, mirándola ahora tiernamente a los ojos. Ella lo esperaba abierta para él, ansiosa por volver a sentirlo. Los dos perdidos en esa cabaña, en mitad de la naturaleza. Solos. Perdidos el uno con el otro. Atrás estaba quedando esa necesidad. De repente Red parecía otro; y lo demostró cuando se colocó en su entrada, penetrándola con una fuerza suave. Lentamente y disfrutando de cada centímetro de avance. Sujetando sus muslos y sin perder ni un solo segundo el contacto visual con ella. A pesar de la lentitud, él no paró hasta estar en lo más profundo de ella, empezó a moverse suavemente pero con urgencia, lo dominaba la excitación, y cada vez dejaba más atrás la necesidad agónica. Aumentaba la velocidad y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos se corrieran mirándose a los ojos con una ternura serena, explotando en un orgasmo compartido.


	16. Muchos despertares así

Despertaron a la mañana siguiente en la cama, desnudos y acurrucados: Red a la espalda de Liz, bebiendo de su pelo, oliendo su cuello, con una mano en su vientre y la mano de ella sobre la de él. En algún momento de la noche habían ido desde el sofá a la cama; medio adormilados se habían acostado en ese hermoso lugar entre el sueño y la vigilia. Como si fuera algo que llevaban haciendo toda la vida, como si hubieran dormido desnudos y pegados durante décadas, como si fuera su estado natural.

Un sueño reparador, apenas se habían movido en toda la noche, adoptando esa postura tan metafórica de su relación. Estaban calientes, envueltos en una manta de pieles maravillosa que los mantenía cálidos sin sudar.

Liz fue la primera en despertar. Se sentía en paz. Intentó recordar los acontecimientos de los últimos días, la vorágine de sentimientos y el descubrimiento de lo profundos que eran los de Red. A su vez se sorprendió de la profundidad de los suyos propios, como si los hubiera estado reprimiendo desde que lo conoció. Estaban saliendo a flote agolpándose los unos sobre los otros. Al principio se asustó de la necesidad de Red, de sus daños emocionales tan obvios, de su inseguridad… pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ella lo deseaba inconmensurablemente, que su necesidad era equiparable a la de Red por ella, y que también tenía daños que sanar. Tenía claro que podía confiar en él.

La luz entraba por el ventanal de la estancia. Daba directamente a la cara de Liz, mientras que Red seguía enterrado en el pelo de ella, respirando su aroma. Liz observó la luz mientras formaba destellos con el polvo en suspensión. Esta cabaña la había comprado Red para los dos, cuando ni siquiera estaban juntos, cuando no tenían ninguna esperanza de mostrar lo que sentían. Cuando ni siquiera Red se permitía pensar en ella de esa manera, pero de algún modo, algo inconsciente dentro de él lo empujó a adquirir y reformar este precioso lugar. Liz podía ver la mano de Red en cada uno de los muebles, colores, y adornos y piezas de arte. La misma manta que los cubría… Liz sabía que Red odiaba los edredones, una manta de piel natural era tan propia de él… Esto era más que un nido de amor para los dos. Saltaba a la vista que significaba mucho más para Red.

De pronto Liz notó la mano de Red apartándole el pelo. Red se acercó a su oído apretándose más contra ella.

  * “Este es con diferencia el mejor despertar de mi vida” Dijo Red con adoración.



Sentir su grave y sexy voz en su oído y esa dureza ansiosa en el trasero hizo estremecerse a Liz. Se apretó más contra él y giró su cara para verlo parcialmente.

Oh, definitivamente se deseaban en ese preciso momento.

  * “Mmmm” gimió Liz “Estaba deseando que te despertaras” dijo girándose ante él.



  * “¿Me estabas esperando cariño? Preguntó Red “La próxima vez tienes permiso para despertarme a cualquier hora”



Red comenzó a besarla mientras deslizaba su mano hacia su humedad. Efectivamente, Liz estaba tan mojada por él… y ni siquiera le había hecho nada.

Su mano encontró el camino de manera natural, Red sentía que pertenecía ahí, hundió su dedo corazón entre los labios húmedos de Liz, encontrando el hinchado clítoris. Empezaba a ser un acto automático, Red sentía que podría hacerlo dormido, le proporcionaba paz y excitación a partes iguales acariciarla y hacerla estremecer. Adoraba esos ojos zafiros mirándolo con pasión. Liz comenzó a restregarse sobre su palma, era tan preciosa así de desinhibida… toda abierta para él.

Red bajó a uno de sus pechos lamiendo suavemente un pezón. De nuevo volvió a sentir esa sensación de postura natural. Parecía que si los congelaran así para el resto de la eternidad Red lo iba a disfrutar muchísimo. Se sorprendió cuando recordó que hace veinticuatro horas había despertado solo en la cama y había necesitado encender la Tablet solo para verla dormir, y ahora la tenía abierta y mojada para él, estremeciéndose con sus dedos y su lengua en el pezón. Esta era su primera mañana juntos y todo parecía ser tan perfecto…

  * “Mmmmm, te necesito Red, necesito que estés dentro de mí.”



  * “Ahora voy amor, quiero que te corras así para mí” No es que Red disfrutara haciéndola esperar, simplemente quería alargar esta sensación de hogar, sus dos manos ocupándose de ella, su boca atendiendo diligente el pezón y lista para volcarse con el otro antes de que se pusiera celoso, sus cuerpos calientes y descansados después de un sueño reparador… ¿Dónde había que firmar para despertar siempre así? “Dámelo cariño” dijo Red aumentando el ritmo “Dame tu placer, no te reprimas nunca” Red se incorporó levemente para chupar el otro pezón.



Liz estaba extasiada, tenía a un hombre atendiendo todos sus placeres, sus otras parejas no habían sido tan desinteresadas y estaba un poco abrumada de tanto placer egoísta. Cuando Red aumentó el ritmo en el clítoris utilizando la propia lubricación no pudo más y se corrió en un orgasmo perfecto que la hizo gemir.

Red observaba extasiado, seguía chupando el pezón y ahondando en el vestíbulo de su coño. Sabía perfectamente que debía mantener el ritmo alto hasta que ella se corriera y fuera demasiado sensible. Llevaban juntos apenas unas horas y había desarrollado un instinto para adelantarse a su placer, había memorizado como se sentían las paredes de su coño, su clítoris hinchado, y hasta diferenciaba el sonido de sus gemidos a medida que ella se acercaba al clímax.

La observaba como a una pieza archiconocida de Mozart. Anticipando cada uno de sus siguientes movimientos.

Liz no aguantó más y lo atrajo a su boca justo en el clímax. Necesitaba besarlo mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo, apenas podía pensar. Red se subió y mientras la besaba no pudo evitar penetrarla, estaba tan mojada y caliente para él. Liz lo recibió de mil amores, sus paredes estaban aún esponjosas y estrechas dentro de ella, pero la sensación era increíble. Red se perdió en sus besos mientras se mantenía quieto dentro de ella, profundamente enterrado en su calor, esperando a adaptarse juntos. Fue ella la que instó a moverse, Red empezaba a conocer todos y cada uno de sus micro-expresiones y movimientos. Sin incorporarse todavía y acurrucado en el cuello de ella, Red empezó a moverse, sin prisa, deslizando muy lentamente cada centímetro.

Ésta parecía su primera vez, no había frustración ni necesidad ansiosa. Había deseo, y mucha felicidad porque ambos eran conscientes de que no podrían separarse mucho a partir de ahora, iban a tener muchos despertares así.

Red aumentó el ritmo poco a poco, anticipándose al deseo de ambos, sin despegarse de la boca, cuello y mandíbula de Liz, besándolas con adoración, agarrando sus muñecas, esta vez con suavidad.

Ambos empezaron a gemir, la excitación sexual y emocional se mezclaban y ambos se corrieron prácticamente a la vez mientras estampaban sus bocas en un beso húmedo y abierto. Sus lenguas copiaban el ritmo de las embestidas de Red, hasta que él se quedó muy adentro de ella corriéndose y gimiendo.

Unos segundos más tarde rodó a su lado y se volvieron a acurrucar, esta vez cara a cara, de lado, mientras la luz natural seguía bañando toda la estancia.


	17. La ducha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño smut chapter... he tenido una semana horrible y no hay nada mejor para eso que un buen polvazo en la ducha... Creo que necesitaba liberar toda mi frustración.
> 
> Gracias por leer como siempre. Cuidense mucho que el virus anda pululando por ahí. Hasta que nuestro Red acabe con él de alguna de sus ingeniosas maneras protéjanse por favor.

Después de disfrutar de dos de los pecados favoritos de Red: lujuria y pereza; se dispusieron a atender al tercero: gula.

Red estaba enérgico. Descubrió que dormir al lado de Lizzie lo llenaba de alegría y ganas de hacer cosas. Preparó unas tostadas francesas con chocolate derretido por encima y un magnífico café. No permitió que Liz ayudara en nada, tenía exceso de energía y la multitarea en la cocina lo ayudó a soltarla.

Liz lo esperaba en la mesa mirando fijamente como trabajaba. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama y nada arriba. Él la miraba eventualmente y sonreía de una manera especial mientras lamía su dedo recién untado de chocolate o mientras atendía la cafetera de diseño que dominaba toda la cocina.

Disfrutaron de un desayuno hogareño y tranquilo, sonriendo como adolescentes que se quedan solos en casa por primera vez, comiendo de la boca del otro. Esta era la segunda vez que desayunaban así juntos y la sintonía se palpaba. Ninguno de los dos habló de lo bien que encajaba la polla de Red cuando se enterraba en ella, de lo dulce y salado que sabía el placer recién exprimido de Lizzie, de cómo respondían a los deseos del otro… No hacía falta decir nada de eso. En su lugar hablaron de algunos de los viajes de Red y de las amigas de la universidad de Liz.

Lavaron los platos y recogieron la cocina para darse después una ducha juntos. No podían dejar de tocarse. Parecía que Lizzie lo había devuelto a sus 20 años, Red no podía evitar estar duro de nuevo. El agua muy caliente cayendo sobre ambos, el jabón resbaladizo sobre sus pieles…

Liz no podía evitar tener la mano continuamente en la polla de Red. A decir verdad él tenía una polla preciosa que daban ganas de engullirla solo verla. Liz lo acariciaba continuamente provocando gemidos, jugando con el ritmo y torturándolo con suavidad. Ella tenía su otra mano en el pecho de él, lo había arrinconado contra los azulejos de la pared y se estaba permitiendo explorarlo a conciencia. Ella en un rápido movimiento apagó los diales de la ducha para agacharse y lamer de una vez la polla, estaba anhelándola desde que se habían despertado. Liz no recordaba haber tenido una fijación oral por nadie hasta ahora, eran muchas cosas nuevas las que Red le inspiraba. Tampoco había sido sumisa con nadie y descubrió que con Red se excitaba así.

Pero en este momento se concentró en que tenía la polla considerable del Conserje del Crimen en su boca y jugando con su lengua, se deslizó lentamente hacia atrás succionando suavemente las mejillas y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, justo antes de volver a empujar hacia abajo, siempre jugando con la lengua a la vez y haciendo círculos.

  * “Ahh” el Conserje del Crimen estaba ahora gimiendo “Joder, joder Lizzie… no pares por favor” y por si fuera poco también estaba rogando porque ella siguiera adelante.



Liz aumentó sus esfuerzos, pero a la vez combinaba con exagerada lentitud. Ella estaba tomando el poder realmente por primera vez, y lo estaba disfrutando enormemente.

Volvió a empujar más profundo antes de volver a sacársela y lamer la punta dándole un espectáculo a sus ojos.

Red no pudo más. El alfa dentro de él lo volvió a dominar y agarrándola de los brazos la subió bruscamente para darle la vuelta contra la pared. Disfrutó unos minutos de su culo elevado sobre su pequeña cintura; mientras Red no dejaba de acariciarse suavemente, utilizó su otra mano para hundirla en la humedad vestibular del coño de Liz. _“Dios, podría enterrarme aquí para siempre”_ pensó.

Red disfrutó enormemente recuperando el control. Todavía necesitaba tenerla así, abierta y mojada solo para él. Todavía tenía cierta inseguridad y se expresaba siendo incapaz de rendirse a ella completamente. Así que cuando la penetró no fue precisamente con delicadeza. La tenía contra la pared mojada de la ducha, con su adorable trasero en pompa, tremendamente apretada por la postura y maravillosamente caliente y lubricada, sólo para él. Red se acercó al cuello de Liz agarrándola de los pechos y mordiéndola suavemente.

Liz sentía a Red muy dentro de ella, tanto como la postura podría permitirlo, pero la velocidad y el ángulo de penetración la estaban volviendo loca, Red entraba y salía rápido pero no completamente profundo, estaba pellizcando los pezones suavemente, justo tal y como a ella le gustaba, y sobre todo, y lo que más la estaba trastornando, era tenerlo en el oído, gimiendo como un loco. Realmente la mamada le había hecho perder los papeles y devolverlo a ese animal posesivo que se había despertado con ella. Liz había estado a punto de tomar el control, pero sabía que necesitaba más tiempo; y desde luego ella no se estaba quejando.

Red volvió a leer el cuerpo de Lizzie y las señales como un experto lingüista de una lengua muerta. Ella estaba a punto de correrse a su alrededor. Red se moría por sentirla mientras se derramaba dentro de ella, estaba a punto. Para acelerarla soltó uno de sus pechos y maniobró para acariciar el hinchado clítoris. Unos segundos después ella se estaba apretando deliciosamente sobre él. Parecían sincronizados porque Red se corrió casi a continuación.

Se apoyaron sobre la pared, todavía él dentro de ella. Acababan de empezar el día y no podían parar de hacerse el amor en cualquier lugar, definitivamente esto parecía una regresión a la etapa del instituto, solo que esta vez estaban con la persona correcta.

  * “Dios… joder Lizzie, no puedo tener suficiente de ti” exhaló Red “me vuelves loco”



  * “Yo tampoco puedo tener suficiente de ti” contestó Liz mientras Red todavía estaba dentro de ella y no podía parar de acariciarla embelesado “Estoy loca por ti Red, te amo”



Red la abrazó sorprendido. El sexo se estaba convirtiendo en algo espectacular, pero ahí estaba el amor que se tenían. Salió gimiendo de ella y la volvió para activar otra vez el agua y ducharse apropiadamente. Disfrutaron de abrazos bajo el agua caliente antes de salir y vestirse.


	18. El segundo video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, mi primera historia larga. Espero que no se os esté haciendo pesada y aburrida, estoy disfrutando muchísimo escribiéndola. Me resulta terapéutico evadirme y escribir sobre estos personajes que funcionan tan bien. Espero que los guionistas se den cuenta y la cagada de ayer se solucione (no spoilers... pero el capítulo de ayer me dejó traumatizada) aquí un pequeño paliativo para quienes estén sufriendo todavía los estragos del capítulo 16 ounces.

Se secaron y se pusieron ropa abrigada para ir a ver los alrededores. Había varias rutas de senderismo y disfrutaron de estrechos caminos entre altos árboles que desembocaban en riachuelos y cascadas. Fue algo natural, recorrer esos parajes cogidos de la mano.

La mañana pasó rápido y pronto se encaminaron de regreso a la cabaña que ahora consideraban su hogar. Entraron en la casa sin dejar de tocarse, los besos furtivos durante todo el camino dieron paso a besos más firmes y hambrientos. Parecía que no podían soltarse, como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Dejaron los abrigos y se pusieron a preparar la comida, como había dicho Liz una vez, hacían un gran equipo; Red la dirigía en la cocina, parecía que disfrutaba tomando el control no solo en la cama. Liz se dejaba llevar, ella también se sentía natural así, le resultaba fácil hacer lo que Red decía, sobre todo por cómo lo decía: con esa mezcla de sutil orden y paciente ternura.

Se sentaron a la mesa para engullir una ensalada completa con pollo braseado. Red era buen cocinero, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que Liz había colaborado ella se dio cuenta de que Red sabía sacar lo mejor de ella.

  * “He de decir que adoro verte tan desinhibida Lizzie” Soltó de repente Red. Cada vez se sentía más confortable con ella y podía expresarse mejor.



  * “Mmmmh, tengo la impresión de que pensabas que era una aburrida Red”



  * “Nada más lejos” contestó Red sinceramente “cualquiera puede ver tu fuego al instante de conocerte, lo que me impacta es que seas así conmigo”



  * “A mí también me sorprendió al principio… pero luego, se siente tan natural” Liz sabía que necesitaba confirmarlo cada poco, ella no fingía pero decidió no guardarse nada dentro “me inspiras todo Raymond” dijo utilizando su nombre completo “siento que eres mi colega, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi amante…”



Red la miraba asombrado apenas podía tragar y pudo mantener la compostura bebiendo un poco de vino. Liz continuó; ella era consciente del bien que hacían sus palabras a Red.

  * “Me encanta como te adelantas a mis deseos, como te mueves y entras justo como quiero, adoro tu polla dentro de mí, estar clavada en ella, sintiendo como se estira” Liz estaba disfrutando de su charla sucia, la hacía sentir empoderada. “Como te dije antes se siente natural, como si estuviéramos predestinados”



Red bebió despacio las palabras de ella; dejando que se deslizaran por su oído; alimentando su confianza en el amor que se profesaban; sintiéndose menos loco por desearla y necesitarla tanto.

  * “Sabes exactamente que decir para curarme” dijo inteligentemente Red. “me amas” dijo convencido y asombrado “me amas tanto que me estás guiando para ser mejor hombre para ti” continuó solemne “No te decepcionaré Elizabeth”



  * “Nunca podrás decepcionarme” afirmó ella “en cambio yo te prometo que me ganaré tu confianza cada día Raymond” ella prometió a cambio “te demostraré la profundidad de mis sentimientos por ti”



  * “Oh Lizzie” dijo levantándose de la silla y arrodillándose junto a ella.



Ella acarició su corto cabello tranquilizándolo.

  * “Me tienes Red, me tienes, me tienes” repetía ella sin parar de acariciarlo, mientras él enterraba su rostro en el pecho de ella, sin atreverse a mirarla “no dudes cuánto te amo”



Ella aceptó su reacción sin miedo; dándole tiempo a su necesidad.

Por fin él levantó la mirada. Era una mirada transparente y feliz, estaba disfrutando de sentirse amado y deseado por la mujer que adoraba. De pronto se encontró deseándola de nuevo; cada vez la deseaba más, pero al mismo tiempo cada vez tenía menos ansiedad. Quería verla, verla en toda su plenitud entregándose a él.

  * “El video” exhaló “quiero ver el segundo video contigo. ¡Vamos!” dijo recuperando su voz ilusionante.



Liz lo siguió divertida. Empezaba a disfrutar cada vez más de sus excentricidades. A diferencia del anterior ella ya no sentía vergüenza ni rubor. Ella en cambio adoraba verlo así de excitado. Volvieron a sentarse en el pequeño sofá y Red encendió la Tablet de nuevo.

Las palabras de Red dieron comienzo al show

_“Lizzie, quiero que mires a la cámara y te ofrezcas doblemente a mí, para el Raymond que te está disfrutando en este momento y el que te disfrutará más tarde en el video. Esto solo va a ser para mí, nadie más podrá vernos, nunca te compartiría con nadie. Quiero que pienses en cómo voy a emborracharme de estas imágenes con nosotros follando como si no hubiera un mañana. Quiero ver tu cara de viciosa mientras te corres…”_

Red esta vez no apartaba los ojos de la pantalla, estaba reviviendo cada segundo de aquel increíble momento. Parecía una ensoñación, de hecho ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado tener a su Lizzie a su lado en el sofá mientras veían juntos el primer polvo salvaje; maravillándose de cómo estaban en este momento, la incapacidad mutua de separarse.

Red tenía a Lizzie acurrucada junto a él con la cabeza en su pecho. Él le había metido una mano debajo del jersey y estaba acariciando suavemente la piel, adoraba su piel y calidez. Ella era tan suave… simplemente se sentía en paz tocando cualquier rincón de Lizzie, sin un trasfondo sexual; la realidad es que no podía dejar de tocarla.

Ambos vieron como Liz estaba de rodillas adorando su polla con la boca. Liz se maravilló de verse así. Desde fuera cualquiera podía ver cuánto deseo había guardado ella durante tanto tiempo, se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta antes, literalmente ella lo estaba devorando.

Observaron como a continuación Red aprovechó su turno para saborearla, morderla, marcarla. Cómo Red se mostraba dominador, ansioso y hambriento; con ese punto de frustración que estaba empezando a desaparecer ahora. Liz se dio cuenta de que Red adoraba tener el control, y ella se sentía feliz de dárselo; pero también pudo concluir que en los dos días que habían pasado juntos, solos en esta casa, habían avanzado mucho. Empezaba a mostrarse un futuro para los dos. Simplemente eran adecuados el uno para el otro.

Liz lo miró a los ojos cuando en un momento específico Red sacaba ese lado carnívoro y estaba mordiendo el muslo.

  * “Tienes algo con los mordiscos” Dijo Liz medio en broma medio en serio y esbozando una sonrisa.



  * “Cada vez menos” contestó Red un poco serio.



Liz no insistió y siguió viendo el video. Era una experiencia muy sexual, y ambos se estaban excitando irremediablemente. Pronto las escenas se volvieron más explícitas, en ese momento Red la estaba follando por primera vez sujetando las muñecas de ella por encima de la cabeza, perdiéndose en sus paredes; escuchaban los gemidos de ambos. Era muy difícil seguir viendo el vídeo sin hacer lo que ambos estaban deseando. En la siguiente escena Liz estaba subida a horcajadas encima de él, de espaldas, saltando frenética y mirando directamente a la cámara. Red estaba detrás de ella mirándola absorto; ambas caras eran un reflejo de su locura compartida. Liz se pellizcaba los pezones mientras aumentaba el ritmo y pudieron verse teniendo un orgasmo casi compartido, escuchando los gritos y gemidos salvajes.

  * “Wow” dijo Liz fascinada “si me echan del FBI podríamos grabar vídeos de estos, nos haríamos ricos Red”



Red rió entre dientes.

  * “Siempre supe que hacíamos un buen equipo. De todos modos voy a eliminarlo. Me dijeron cómo hacerlo para no dejar rastro”



  * “¿Quieres eliminarlo de verdad?” Preguntó Liz con picardía



  * “Por supuesto. No confío en la tecnología; deberías saberlo Lizzie, estás con un hombre anticuado” dijo riendo “Además, ahora tengo algo mucho mejor que estos videos”



Y delante de ella los eliminó entrando en varias carpetas y formateando varios archivos tal y como le habían mostrado.


	19. Vivir juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al fin de esta historia. Quiero dedicársela especialmente a BabyAnnie. Amiga adoro todos tus comentarios! te mando mil besos con todo el amor del mundo y espero que te guste mi final. 
> 
> He decidido utilizar otro nick para ir subiendo mis historias en español traducidas al inglés, me ayudaré de algún traductor automático y agradeceré todas las correcciones y comentarios como siempre. 
> 
> Aun así ya estoy preparando mi siguiente fic en español: "El Red Lion", en un par de semanas tendré listo el primer capítulo (espero)

Los siguientes días fueron como un sueño. Alternaban paseos con tardes sin salir de la cama. Hacían el amor de muchas maneras: a veces perezosos recién despiertos, otras veces salvajes y hambrientos…

Una tarde mientras estaban saboreando unos pasteles Liz quiso despejar las dudas.

  * “Red, ya lo tengo claro, quiero vivir contigo” dijo Liz llanamente “tendrás que cambiar tu manera de hacer negocios o algo porque quiero que te quedes conmigo el mayor tiempo posible”



La simpleza de su tono impactó a Red. Lizzie lo había dicho con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si fuera el paso obvio.

  * “Cariño…” dijo con cautela Red “¿qué pasa con tu trabajo?”



  * “Que le jodan al FBI” dijo Liz sin inmutarse “si quieren nos tendrán a los dos, cada vez tengo más claro que somos más valiosos juntos” ella siguió comiendo el pastel sin inmutarse “Hablaré con Cooper, aceptará seguro.”



  * “Oh Lizzie” dijo Red emocionado sorprendiéndola “Oh cariño, no sabes lo que deseaba oírte decir algo así” Red se levantó de la silla para acercarse a ella y abrazarla.



Liz se levantó inmediatamente. Ella sabía lo que acababa de provocar: los últimos muros se habían derrumbado. Ella había logrado curar la confianza de Red. Se fundieron en un abrazo durante un largo tiempo. Después agarrándose de sus rostros se miraron a los ojos. Liz no podía parar de sonreír al ver la ilusión en la cara de Red; si, ellos habían ido rápido, pero como habían dicho alguna vez anteriormente: ellos dos eran los únicos que marcarían su propio ritmo; sin normas ni cortejos; darían los pasos sin importar lo que opinaran los demás.

Liz lo agarró de la mano sonriendo y llevándolo al dormitorio. No necesitaban decir nada; para ambos era obvio que se necesitaban desnudos en ese mismo momento. Una vez allí Liz se paró a devorarlo con los ojos: Red lucía como nunca lo había visto en su vida; sonriendo como un niño, con los ojos brillando y sin poder separarse de sus manos. Liz lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, un beso que lo sorprendió por casto y dulce. Liz siguió dejándose llevar por lo que sentía en este momento deslizándose por su cara, besando entre risas la punta de su nariz. Ella le quitó dulcemente las gafas besando con adoración cada uno de los párpados. Las manos de Liz recorrían los botones de la camisa, desabrochándolos lenta y distraídamente. Cuando terminó con todos las manos de ella continuaron palpando cada centímetro de piel a la vista.

Red estaba perdido en los estímulos; con los ojos cerrados absorbiendo cada gesto de amor. No había habido mucha dulzura en su vida desde que tenía uso de razón y su preciosa Lizzie había llenado todo ese vacío en unos pocos días. Había logrado que Red confiara ciegamente en su amor por él, que pudiera vislumbrar un futuro juntos. En esa maravillosa cabaña que Red compró en uno de sus impulsos sin sentido y que había reformado y decorado personalmente pensando en ella, en aquel momento esa absurda decisión había tomado sentido.

En estos días Liz había demostrado continuamente que Red no estaba loco, y que en todo caso compartían la misma locura. Compartían duchas o largos baños calientes, cocinaban juntos, se besaban a cada momento, bajaban al pueblo a comprar mil caprichos dulces que a Red se le antojaban, daban largos paseos por los alrededores y sobre todo: se necesitaban continuamente, ya fuera haciendo el amor dulcemente o follando como salvajes. Red había tenido a Liz de todas las posturas posibles, siempre dispuesta y abierta para él, siempre susurrando cuanto lo necesitaba dentro de ella, cerrando cicatrices que Red pensaba que jamás sanarían.

Y ahora Liz lo estaba cubriendo de besos y desnudando, y Red no podía dejar de absorber toda la dulzura. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo Liz se acercó a él y le susurró: “Abre los ojos mi amor: mira cuánto te deseo siempre” Red abrió los ojos maravillado viendo como su Lizzie se despojaba de todo solo para él, completamente desnuda. Era la primera vez que Liz lo dirigía y Red estaba más que encantado de renunciar al control; estaba disfrutando de toda la confianza que Lizzie le había manifestado estos días. Se dejó llevar hasta la cama tumbándose y ofreciéndose a ella en cuerpo y alma.

  * “Toma lo que quieras de mí Lizzie, Dios, te amo mucho”



Liz sonrió ante su dulce rendición. Ella se subió gateando sobre la cama con una sonrisa exultante en la cara. Había disfrutado ofreciéndose a él, entendiendo que Red necesitaba el control, pero ahora disfrutaría de adorarlo a su manera. Ella necesitaba demostrarle aún cuanto se guardaba dentro.

Sin hacerlo esperar demasiado Liz posó su boca en uno de los huesos de la cadera dedicándose a besarlo con adoración mientras con la mano derecha agarraba con decisión la polla de Red, en un sutil acto de posesión. Sin cortar la conexión con su mirada Liz comenzó a bombearlo como sólo ella sabía, a un ritmo muy lento pero con bastante fuerza; ella seguía lamiendo y besando el camino de la pelvis con una lentitud agonizante y dirigiendo sus ojos azules a los de Red. Habían aprendido a excitarse con la más sutil de las caricias y Liz sabía ahora cómo volverlo loco, había observado qué hacía exactamente que él perdiera el control.

Cuando su boca llegó justo a la base de la polla y antes de deslizarla por su garganta Liz quiso tensar la cuerda hasta el límite.

  * “Dime cuánto me deseas Red”



  * “Te deseo… Te deseo… inconmesurablemente” acertó a decir Red



Liz rió divertida. Sacó su lengua traviesa y muy húmeda y la posó en la punta recogiendo el precum.

  * “Oh Lizzie por favor, por favor, apaga el fuego” rogó Red “cómeme entero por favor cariño”



Ahí estaba: Red completamente rendido y desesperado por hundirse en la boca de ella. Liz no quiso hacerlo esperar más y le brindó la mejor mamada de su vida; amorosa, lenta y húmeda. Al fin y al cabo el Conserje del Crimen era un hombre como otro cualquiera. Ella sabía que a él le estaba costando soportar la tortura y quiso compensarlo, cambiando de ritmo cuando las venas de su polla le decían que estaba yendo demasiado rápido, o cuando Red no podía contenerse y comenzaba a moverse con ansiedad luchando con la lengua de Liz para que ella aumentara más el ritmo. Eran pequeñas señales que habían aprendido a identificar estos días. Con una mezcla de telepatía e intuición su Lizzie le estaba brindando la mamada más salvaje y a la vez adorable que podía recordar.

Liz le brindó un último empujón hasta donde más profundo podía y después se la sacó lentamente mirándolo a los ojos. A continuación ella se incorporó para subirse encima de él. Red anticipándose la agarró de las caderas como un gesto natural, ella inmediatamente se las quitó para agarrarlo de las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Liz ahora estaba frotándose sobre su polla, era poca la estimulación que necesitaba, por supuesto ella estaba increíblemente mojada, pero no era una sorpresa porque estos días le habían demostrado que Red podía hacerla mojar hasta leyéndole la guía telefónica. No, Lizzie lo hacía para alargar la tortura, ella estaba disfrutando de un Red rendido a ella e iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que anhelaba desde hacía días.

Mientras ella lo agarraba de las muñecas se podía perder en su boca, estaban besándose dura y eróticamente, respirándose el uno al otro. Cuando Liz consideró que el momento había llegado dirigió las manos de Red a sus propios pechos, indicándole que la acariciara como él solo sabía; y así recibiendo todo el placer solo para ella Lizzie se hundió en la polla de Red, lentamente y mordiéndose un labio, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su dureza por ella.

Liz comenzó a montarlo arriba abajo, haciendo círculos, adelante y atrás. Mostrándole todos los caminos que su polla podía seguir dentro de su coño, tocando todas las paredes y puntos posibles, y al mismo tiempo rozándose el clítoris hinchado y duro. El ritmo era perfecto y la combinación de movimientos estaba volviendo loco a Red que no soltaba los pezones de Liz.

  * “Si… Si…” Red agitó la cabeza de lado a lado sobre la almohada disfrutando de todo lo que su Lizzie estuviera dispuesta a hacerle “si cariño úsame” dijo sin sentido “úsame como quieras… quiero ser sólo tu juguete… aaah”



Fue la gota. Aquella declaración llevó a Liz a un orgasmo alucinante que la hizo saltar sobre él, apretándolo y llevándolo al límite con un ritmo frenético. Red no pudo más, rendido como estaba en cuerpo y alma para ella le dio todo lo que le quedaba dentro pellizcando los pezones de Lizzie con quizá demasiada fuerza. Los gritos de Red se sucedieron a los de ella y pudo levantar las caderas para hundirse lo más profundo dentro de su canal.

Lizzie se derrumbó sobre él, respirando furiosa sobre su cuello.

  * “Y eso … Eso Red… Eso es todo lo que te amo” dijo ella extasiada.



  * “Oh Lizzie, esto… esto es lo que quiero para el resto de mis días” contestó Red con adoración.



Y juntos rodaron sobre la cama, tumbados boca arriba, recuperando la respiración, y mirando al techo maravillados por haberse encontrado.

Ahora tenían un futuro juntos, y no necesitaban nada más.

  * FIN



**Author's Note:**

> Varias personas me han pedido que intente dar a Red un toque más dominador. Me encanta leer a otr@s autor@s escribir sobre un Red dominador o incluso sádico, pero a mi me cuesta mucho. Este va a ser el primer experimento. Será muy suave. Dadme tregua.
> 
> Como siempre comenta lo que quieras, pídeme algún fic concreto, siéntete libre de criticar.  
> Los Kudos me dan la vida (en serio)
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
